In the name of justice
by Buffy1987
Summary: AU Buffy is a cop and her life gets a bit more interesting when her mentor's sister Faith Lehane gets arrested for stabbing her ex boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers was 24 years old when she started working in Los Angeles Police Department. While growing up she'd seen too many things that made her want to help people somehow. She was lucky to have a nice family, her parents Hank and Joyce got along well and even though her younger sister Dawn was sometimes a huge pain in the ass she loved her to death. When Buffy turned 18 she was a witness of a cruel beating, her best friend Willow Rosenberg was beaten up by a crazy druggie named Warren Mears. Buffy got there just when the bastard started running away. She picked Willow up from the sidewalk and helped her get to the hospital. They didn't know why he beat her up so badly, but they both assumed it was because he needed money to get more drugs. Willow never pressed any charges even though Buffy kept telling her to do it. She hated the guy so much for hurting her friend and at that moment she realized she wanted to work as a cop and put scumbags like Warren behind bars where they belonged. As soon as Buffy got her job in the Police Station, she moved out from her parents' house and rented out a flat with Willow and Tara, Willow's girlfriend, whom Buffy absolutely adored. Tara was probably the sweetest girl she's ever met.

It wasn't easy to work as a cop, and Buffy was very grateful that her collegues were all very nice to her, helping her out when she couldn't face something alone. She became good friends with her collegue Liam, whom they called Angel because he really knew how to handle talking and helping hurt victims, especially women, who mostly developed a crush on him because he was gorgeous, tall, and understanding. Most of them could never trust a man and he was a nice surprise to them all. Angel had a soft spot for Buffy ever since she showed up at his office. There was something about that girl, she was so young, but somehow she seemed strong, responsible and really determined to do a good job. She was really good looking, her green eyes always looked so bright, she often smiled and sounded completely adorable when she talked because she tended to add the y in the end of words. She seemed to be completely oblivious when it came about his feelings, it seemed like the girl just thought about her job and had no time for relationships.

Angel was a bit jealous of Xander, Buffy's best friend from Highschool who happened to work as a prison guard. Xander was dating a little bit odd blonde girl named Anya, and Angel was aware of it, but he couldn't help being jealous because Buffy was really close with Xander. They shared everything and often talked about good old, careless Hischool Days, what made Angel feel a bit excluded.

Willow worked in the Chemistry Lab a few blocks away and Tara worked in kindergarden, she loved kids and kids loved her even more. Anya, Xander's girlfriend, worked in a book store that was owned by Rupert Giles, who had previously worked in the school library. He was a sweet guy and Anya really enjoyed working with him, especially if he let her take care of the money.

"Willow, have you seen my blue work shirt, I can't find it anywhere and I'll be late for work!?"-Buffy yelled, cursing herself for sleeping in. She had no time even for quick coffee so she just downed a glass of orange juice.

Willow got out of her bedroom, wearing just a red dressing gown, and holding a perfectly ironed police shirt in her hand. She yawned and said: "Morning, Buff. You're lucky I take care of your clothes, otherwise you'd have to go to work naked."

Buffy smiled, feeling a little embarrassed and said: "Thanks, you're a star... Buying lunch later!"

She ran to brush her teeth and get dressed, and ran to Xander's, thanking god he was her ride for work. She didn't like the way her day started and just hoped it wouldn't stay as hectic as the morning.

"What's up, Buffster? Did ya sleep well?"-Xander asked and handed her a cup of coffee to go.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and Wills, I've been so wrapped up in my recent cases I don't know where my head is anymore. Thanks, Xand."

"Anything for my Buffster. How are things with Angel?"

Buffy didn't understand the question, she didn't think there was anything worth mentioning, they just worked together and shared lunch every now and then, so she asked: "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Angel, we're just friends."

"God, Buffy, you're usually such a bright girl, but when it comes to guys and their feeling towards you, you're completely blind... It's obvious he likes you a lot, everyone noticed but you. I even heard a few prisoners talk about you 2, they call you 'The Blondie and her love puppy.' "

Buffy had to laugh when she heard it. She was completely unaware of it all and she thought she'd have to start reading people a bit better if she wanted to keep her job. She had to admit Angel was a hottie, he had those dark piercing eyes and a gorgeous smile, but she always thought he was a bit weird.

"Love puppy, ha?"-Buffy smiled and thought she'd start paying more attention to Angel's behaviour.

"What's going on here?"-Xander wondered when he saw police cars driving with sirens and lights on.

Buffy ran out of the car like a rocket and asked the first person she bumped into what had happened.

"There was a fight between two lovers and a woman stabbed her man. Nothing for you to worry about, go finish paperwork, please, Angel had to go."

Of course, paperwork. Buffy thought she deserved more interesting things than paperwork and she wasn't happy. She put specs on and started reading through endless rows of numbers that made her head buzz. Papers were so numbing, and boring, but usually made her forget the rest of the world because she just had to focus. Nobody talked to her and she sipped her coffee while writing down the numbers, when she heard someone yell:

"Angel, stop being an ass and listen to me!"

Buffy lifted her head up and saw Angel pulling a brunette and forcing her to sit on the chair, her hands cuffed.

"No, YOU listen to ME! I'm getting tired of cleaning out your messes, Faith, and this time you're staying in jail! You stabbed Kenny! I know he's an ass, and so do you, but for some reason you keep going back to him! End this shit and start acting like an adult you are! You're 22 now, not 15 and you should start learning how to live with the consequences of your own actions!"

Buffy was really surprised to hear Angel yell at the girl, and when she heard her name she realized he'd talked about his sister Faith before and Buffy wasn't sure if she should interfere in their family drama, but when Faith yelled: "You have no fuckin' right to prech to me, Liam, you're no angel either, no matter what they call you nowadays! Remember your ex Darla and your fights and shit?! You're not perfect either so shut the fuck up!"

"I know I'm not perfect, but I've just been trying to help you, Faith, and you keep doing shit and getting in trouble! I've had enough! I'm taking you to your cell until your lawyer comes! And, so you know, I am not bailing you out this time!"

After fighting with herself for a while and wishing she could just concentrate on paperwork insted of the family drama she's been witnessing, Buffy headed to Angel and Faith and said: "Guys, calm down. Fighting won't solve anything. Angel, do you want me to take her to the cell? You should cool down."

"Who's the blondie?"-Faith asked, openly checking out Buffy and smiling. Buffy didn't know what to think of that, she got a bit uncomfortable being stared at like that, but she managed to say: "Buffy Summers, nice to meet you."

She was gonna shake hands with Angel's sister, but then she just crossed her arms on her chest and Faith said: "I'd love to shake your hand, B., but my idiot brother won't remove these damn handcuffs."-then she glared at Angel and he rolled his eyes, which made Buffy smile because it was such a girly thing to do.

"Buffy, I'd appreciate it if you took her to the cell. I really need 10 minutes to have coffee and calm down."

"No big, Angel."

"Wait...Buffy? Is that the girl you've been talking about? Well, big bro, not bad at all..."-Faith commented and Buffy felt blush creeping into her neck and cheeks. Angel looked at her like he was saying sorry and just left, leaving 2 girls alone in uncomfortable silence.

"We should go."-Buffy said eventually and caught Faith's upper arm to lead her to her cell.

"Oh, you already can't keep ya hands off of me, blondie, Angel's gonna be jealous... Too bad my hands are cuffed, I'd be more than happy to give you a squeeze."-Faith grinned and Buffy wondered if that girl flirted so openly with everyone. She didn't know what to say and just walked faster. When they reached the cell, Buffy unlocked the door and entered after Faith so she could remove the handcuffs.

"Much better. Now just have to shake my hands a bit to get the blood to flow again and I'll be five by five. Would be wicked if you let me feel you up a little to get my hands to work, blondie."-Faith said and winked.

Buffy wondered what five by five meant, she figured it was something good, and she just couldn't believe what the brunette girl, who was by the way, her mentor's sister, and her mentor obviously liked her, kept saying to her.

"Stop calling me blondie, and please stop flirting with me, I'm not playing for your team."

"I've got no team, B, just like to keep my options open hehe. And having you open would be pretty fuckin' wicked."

Buffy blushed again which made Faith say: "Aww, you're a bit shy, huh? Sweet."

"Your comments have been really inappropriate and I wish you'd stop saying things like that."

"Getting you worked up, huh, blondie?"-Faith smirked and Buffy noticed the cute dimples that appeared on her face. Of course, she said to herself that noticing something cute on a girl was completely normal and nothing to worry about, and she thought if she ever got attracted to another girl she would be sweet like Tara, not a sex maniac like this girl here.

"Do shut up. I'll see you later"-Buffy said and headed towards the door, and Faith ran after her and pressed her against the bars and whispered in her ear: "Can't wait."

Buffy pushed her off, got out of the cell and locked the door behind her, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Faith's whisper sent shivers down her spine and she just nodded to Faith, thinking her voice would probably crack if she tried to speak. Faith winked and sat on the small bed, amused by Buffy's good girl attitude. Now she understood why Angel couldn't stop talking about that girl and had a bet with herself that she'd manage to get Buffy in bed before her brother, who was obviously too shy and stupid to make a move. How good was he at self control if he manged to keep his hands off of that sexy little body? Weirdo.

"Hey, Buffy, thanks. I can't believe that girl, she never thinks about anything she does. Now she'll be happy if they condemn her to months or even years in jail."-Angel said and leaned his head on his hand.

"Don't worry, Angel, this is not your fault. She has to make mistakes to learn... Who's Darla?"

Angel didn't understand why Faith had to bring up Darla. She wasn't someone he liked to talk about. Still, when he looked into Buffy's green eyes that looked kind of worried, he answered:

"Darla and I had dated before I joined the police. We'd done loads of bad things I'm not proud of. She's dead. She died in the shooting, that's why I stopped acting like an ass and decided to be a cop to do some good instead of going on old bad path. I've been trying to teach Faith not to follow my footsteps, but she seems to enjoy it way more than I did, which scares me so much. I don't want her to get hurt, Buffy, and she thinks I'm trying to rule her life. She gets everything wrong and likes to piss me off, I guess it gives her the kicks."

Buffy could totally understand him. Her sister Dawn was a teenager and often thought she could get away with bad things. She had a klepto phase Buffy managed to see through and help her, but now she was in Highschool and Buffy couldn't hang there all day to check what her little sister was up to. Her work shifts were pretty long and she couldn't remember the last time she hung out with her sister or parents. Seeing Angel and Faith fight about her being arrested made her decide to go see her parents and sister the first thing after work.

They talked a bit more and then had to get on with work to finish at 5.

"Aren't you going to see Faith before you go home?"-Buffy asked and got surprised when Angel said: "No. She'll ask me to bail her out and I'll give in when she pouts. And I told her lawyer not to come till tomorrow. She has to learn her lesson this time. Hey, Buffy... would you like to go for a beer after work?"

"I'd love to, but I have things to do today. We can have a beer tomorrow.."-Buffy answered and realized she was actually looking forward to it.

"Ok then. I'm going home now, aren't you?"

"I gotta wait for Xander, he's my ride home today. Won't be long, half an hour max. See ya tomorrow, Angel."

"Bye, Buffy."

Buffy cleaned up her desk and decided to go see Faith. She figured she'd run into Xander on her way to Faith's cell anyway. She wondered why exactly she wanted to see Faith anyway so she told herself it was cause she knew what it was to have a little sister you wanted to protect, but a part of her wondered if Faith would flirt with her again. It confused her when she admitted to herself that it was flattering. Even tough her best friends were lesbians she'd never been in a gay bar before and never considered seriously flirting with a girl or having something more. Back in highschool she knew a girl whose name was Cordelia Chase and they flirted on daily basis but it was just friendly and none of them even thought about doing anything more than flirting. After Highschool Cordelia started going to auditions, she desperately wanted to become an actress and Buffy couldn't remember the last time she saw her and made a mental note to e-mail her as soon as she grabbed a moment to get online.

"Oh, hey, blondie, started thinking you AND my lawyer both bailed on me. Has my big bro gone home without saying bye? How rude."-Faith asked while Buffy was trying to find the right key.

"Faith, we need to talk.."-Buffy said and sat down on the small bed, next to Faith.

"Damn, B, we haven't even started going out yet and you already smother me with that line... Come on, lighten up, blondie, let's just hang out, tell me more about you cause you seem way more interesting than me. By the way, I've always wanted to have a sexy cop..."

Buffy rolled her eyes and changed the subject as fast as she could: "I know you think Angel is a pain in the ass, but he loves you and he worries about you. I know what he's going through because I have a younger sister who's been...a challenge and it's so hard not being able to help..."

"I don't need help, I'm five by five. He forgot how to have fun when Darla got shot, and now he thinks he can lecture me. I don't need to be lectured, I just wish he'd leave me alone. He thinks I want him to bail me out, and I don't. As long as you come see me everyday I'll be glad to stay here..."-Faith just couldn't stop flirting. She was always flirty, but she thought it was so much easier with Buffy, cause everything she said to her was true. There was something about the blonde that she liked, she could have bet her own ass that underneath the whole good girl mask was a girl who loved sex and loved it rough and fast and hard, just like Faith wanted to give it to her.

"Faith, he's your brother and it's normal he worries. You know, in the end of the day, when you break up with someone or have a fall out with your friends, your brother will be the only one who'll care enough to pick up you and help you walk on. I'd do anything to protect my little sister and she also thinks I'm a pain in the ass who never gets off her back. It hurts, you know. Just wanted to tell you that. I gotta go, Xander is probably waiting for me already."

Buffy stood up, trying to blink the tears away. She really missed Dawn, she missed the days when her little sister was a kid, looking up to her big sister and tried to copy everything she did. Now it seemed like her sister wanted to be the exact opposite of a good girl Buffy had always been. Stealing, drinking beer in the Bronze with her best friends Kit and Carlos and skipping classes whenever she could. Buffy wondered if she'd already had sex even though she was just 16, and then she decided it was one of the things she never wanted to know about.

"Yo, B... Look I'm not an emotional chick, never had a normal relationship with anyone really, but I see you care about your sis and I'm sorry you feel bad. I'll try to talk to Angel when he gets back, ok? Now, smile, cause when I think about you late at night I wanna remember a smile not a sad, worried frown."

"Why will you think about me at night? God, Faith, I am not into girls and as a matter of fact I have a date with Angel tomorrow."-Buffy lied, not knowing why exactly.

"Man, my bro must have felt threatened when he FINALLY asked you out just when I got here and started flirting with his Golden Girl."-Faith smiled and added: "And to answer your question, I'll think about you cause you're the prettiest thing I've seen all day."

"You're unbelieavable. Such a sweet talker."-Buffy just had to smile cause this girl was obviously one stubborn thing. And it looked like she was used to having things her way.

"I am not a sweet talker, B. Just realistic. I'll tell you if I think you're hot, if I wanna fuck you or if I hate your guts, and for now I just think the first 2 things."-she winked and Buffy shook her head and said: "Bye, Faith."

"Bye, sexy."

Faith's compliments, no matter how crude they were, made her feel good about herself. She couldn't remember the last time she even had time to think about how she looked or how someone else looked. She was so wrapped into her job she didn't even see Angel who was in front of her nose the whole time. Buffy started thinking it was time to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Joyce ran out of the house as soon as she noticed Xander's car park outside. She knew he was Buffy's ride and she missed her daughter so much even though she lived just half an hour away. The blonde woman smiled widely and prepared her arms for a tight hug from her firstborn daughter she was so proud of. Buffy chose a job that was potentionally dangerous, and Joyce worried a lot, but she also knew her daughter knew how to take care of herself and she respected her decision.

"Hey mom!"-Buffy yelled and ran to her mother's arms. Whenever they hugged, Buffy felt like she was a 5 year old who just wanted to cuddle with her mom, she felt safe. And when she felt alone, she always looked at her mom's photo, it would instantly make her feel better.

"I wasn't expecting you, Buffy, you should have let me know you were coming I would have made something to eat. Have you lost weight? Hello, Xander, it's nice to see you too! God you're both so grown up, I can't believe it."

Buffy just had to laugh at that, and she said: "I haven't lost any weight, mom.. You worry too much! Where are Dawn and dad?"

"Dad's at work. He'll be disappointed when I tell him you've visited and he missed you. Dawn's upstairs, pretending to be studying. Come in, kids, luckily I have a few pieces of pizza left, it's not cold yet. Dawn, come downstairs, your sister and Xander are here!"

Dawn had noticed the car as soon as they arrived, but she had been too busy pretending to be studying, so she just waited for her mom to summon her and when it happened she ran downstairs like a hurricane and jumped on a very surprised Buffy.

"Hey, big sis, I've missed you!"

"You have?"-Buffy asked, still surprised to see Dawn's emotional outburst.

"Of course, dumbass! Since you've been gone I have no one to tease! Hey, Xan man, you looking after my crazy sister?"-Dawn asked and hugged Xander too.

"Buffy knows how to take care of herself, but I like to think of me as an eagle ready to attack every time prisoners look at her the wrong way. Luckily, she's got a shadow called Angel who would probably beat them to death if anyone tried anything."-Xander had to tease and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Buffy, do I smell some romance in the air?"-Dawn teased and playfully hit her upper arm.

"No, you don't, I don't and Xander doesn't, but he likes to tease me because Angel and I spend a lot of time together. We're just friends and work romances never work out, so I'm not gonna even try it. We're going out for a drink tomorrow, though..."-she admitted cause her sister kept stubbornly glaring at her until she said what she wanted to hear.

"Ha, it's a date! Mom, Buffy's finally starting to date, just when I started thinking she'd decide to become a nun or a spinster who lives with cats!"-Dawn teased and, needless to say, Joyce wanted to know everything about Buffy's love interest. Buffy shot Xander a look that said: "You're so dead, they won't stop with the questions now!" and he understood it perfectly and just sipped the glass of orange juice Joyce had given him.

After about 10 minutes of answering stupid questions Buffy had no answer to because she WASN'T dating Angel, no matter what they all thought, she decided to change the subject and said: "So, Dawnie, how's school? Hope you're staying out of trouble."

"Uh, Buffy, it's Friday, so don't ask me about school today, please! It's bad enough mom made me do my homework! You'll be happy to hear I'm not flunking anything, and there's nothing else you need to know!"

Buffy was very pleased to hear her sister wasn't flunking anything, it meant she stopped skipping school so much. Maybe I won't need to lecture her after all...-Buffy thought, but decided to ask another question just to confirm no lesson would be needed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not really, just fooling around a little..."-Dawn answered and sent shivers down Buffy's spine. Instantly she imagined her little sister dressed into a leather outfit and flirting with everything that moves, like Faith did.

"What does 'fooling around' mean? Mom, do you hear that?!"

When Joyce just smiled and said: "Buffy, honey, you were dating when you were her age, too... You didn't think I didn't know about it, did you?"

"But... it was different... I was... Mom, you're supposed to say: 'Dawnie, you're too young to date...' not 'Buffy, you did the same thing!' "-Buffy didn't know why she thought she had to protect her sister from all the bad guys out there, when she had had a share of bad choices too. "Dawnie, promise me you won't be jumping in bed with a guy unless you're sure you guys really love each other. Ok?"

"God Buffy do you think I'm a slut?! I like to have fun and I might have done a few things, but I don't sleep around! I would never have a 1 night stand, unlike you! Remember Parker?"

"That was... He was a good liar. And that's my point. Be careful."-Buffy said and hastily grabbed a slice of pizza as soon as her mother handed her a plate. Suddenly, Buffy thought she wasn't the best person to try to knock some sense into Dawn's head. She thought maybe she'd rather listen to Willow and Tara. She would have never admitted it, but Buffy was jealous whenever Dawn confided in Willow when something bothered her. Dawn thought it was a great time to change the subject when Buffy started devouring her pizza, forgetting about manners.

Joyce nodded her head disapprovingly, she was sure her daughter hardly had time to eat a proper meal everyday and she wished she could convince Buffy to move back at home, but she knew Buffy wouldn't accept it because she was stubborn as hell and so determined to take care of herself.

It was time to go and Buffy hugged her mother and sister and promised she'd come back soon... Dawn always had a little crush on Xander and she was happy when he promised he'd visit too. Buffy remembered that she promised Willow she'd pay her lunch, so she stopped by at the KFC and Krispy Kreme to get a few things she knew that Willow loved. It was already 7 pm and Buffy just couldn't wait to come home, take a shower, eat and go sleep. She was so tired and pretty sick of always staying home instead of going out with friends. Xander and Anya and Willow and Tara were practically married, doing everything together and Buffy started thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea to find someone to do and share stuff with. And, most importantly, she missed sex. And when she thought of having it, Faith's face popped in her head and Buffy shook the thought away, thinking she must have really lost her mind. Faith bad, Buffy thought, don't think those bad thoughts, Buffy.

She was so relieved that Willow and Tara kept telling her their work adventures and kept her mind off the locked up brunette. Buffy usually didn't work on Saturdays, but she decided to make an exception and show up at work in the morning. She needed to know what fate was awaiting Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6 am when Buffy stumbled out of bed, like a zombie and went to take a shower to wake up. She only put on her underwear and walked into the kitchen to make coffee and she texted Angel: "Hey, Angel, can you pick me up on your way to the station? I wasn't supposed to work today, but decided to show and be there for you and Faith."

Angel was also just having his morning coffee and eating a very sweet chocolate doughnut when he received Buffy's text. He smiled when he saw her name on screen and was grateful she'd come, so he quickly texted back and jumped in the car not to waste another moment. Buffy was occupying most of his waking thoughts and dreams, but he never thought she'd actually notice him. His nickname fit him perfectly, because he was a gentleman and when it was about Buffy, he was an even bigger one. Even though he was aware that she wasn't a lady in distress who needed him the whole time, he liked to be there with her in case she ever needed some rescuing, whether she was willing to admit she needed it or not. She was different than any other girl he'd met before and he was afraid that Buffy would think something bad of him after knowing he'd been not so angelic in the past. So he felt relieved and happy when he got her text and he hurried so he'd see her as soon as possible. He was thoughtful enough to grab one chocolate doughnut for her too and he hoped she'd like it.

Buffy was also happy Angel would pick her up. She had a driving licence but her driving skills were pretty much unexistent, so she never even thought of buying a car. She always joked that she joined the police to save people, not kill them with her driving. She made coffee for Angel too, she figured it was the least she could do and then she heard his car and ran out. Since it wasn't exactly her working day, she decided not to wear her police uniform, but something more casual, so she picked a black Pink Floyd t-shirt she'd stolen from her dad and a pair of jeans. Angel wasn't really used to seeing her dressed so casually, but he loved the look. She wore no make up and her hair was tied up, and he still thought she was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. As soon as she sat in the car he complimented her and smiled when she said: "Oh come on, I'm pretty sure this t-shirt is as old as I am.. Here's your coffee.."

"Thanks, Buffy... and hey, I got you a doughnut. I'm just going to pick up Faith's lawyer, Lindsey McDonald."

"Sure, no problem."

Buffy expected a woman when she heard the lawyer's name and was pretty surprised when she realized it was actually a very good looking man. She had a bet with herself that Faith would flirt like crazy with that cute guy. He was also very polite and he opened her door when they stopped in front of the police station.

"Can we go with you or you'd prefer to see Faith alone?"-Buffy asked Lindsay once they reached her office.

"I'd prefer going alone. You can see her later. I'm sorry, you didn't tell me your name."

"Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Summers."-Lindsey said politely and Buffy noticed that Angel frowned a little, and wondered if he was jealous or something.

Since they had nothing to do really, Angel and Buffy just sat at their tables and started going through papirology again, but they were both too lost in thoughts to actually focus.

"This will have to wait till Monday, I'm so not focused. Do you think they'll keep Faith in jail?"-Buffy asked. For some reason she couldn't keep the brunette out of her mind and now that she was so close and still couldn't see her, she was starting to be nervous so she kept banging her pen against her desk.

"I went to see Kenny at the hospital last night and he seemed fine. He said he wouldn't press charges so I assume they'll let her go. And he promised he'd stay away from her."

"Oh, that's good, right? Great even! Why does she need a lawyer then?"

"Wanted to scare her a bit, more than anything else. Maybe she'll start being less wild."

"Hmm, maybe.."-Buffy mumbled and started eating a doughnut Angel had given her. It was really yummy. There was some sugar and a bit of chocolate on her lips, but she didn't notice, she was really lost in her thoughts. Angel noticed, though, and thought it was the cutest thing he's ever seen. He came closer to her, looked into her eyes and quietly whispered her name. She questioningly looked at him and the next second he was kissing her . At first she was too surprised to return the kiss, but after a moment she actually kissed him back. The kiss felt good, it was gentle and Angel's lips were warm and tasted of coffee she'd made him.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to kiss you..."-Angel whispered and kissed her again. Buffy put her arms around his neck and let him pick her up and place her on the she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeper. Angel thought her lips were the sweetest thing he ever tasted and he never wanted to stop kissing her. While they were kissing, Lindsey was talking to Faith. She had been lying on the floor with her feet against the wall when he entered her cell and she just looked up at him, she didn't eve bother to get up.

"Faith, I'm Lindsey McDonald and I'm your lawyer."

"Hey you. Come to bail me out?"-she asked and lazily got up because she realized it was just too rude to keep lying down while the guy was trying to talk to her. She looked at him a bit better and realized he was pretty handsome. He had nice blue eyes and neat eyebrows, and a really white sexy smile. His suit was perfectly ironed and he even wore a red tie. She always paid a lot of attention to teeth and hands and that guy was really a good package, she thought. It was in her nature to flirt, but she refrained herself because she wanted to flirt with Buffy and wondered if the blonde would pay her a visit even though it was her day off.

"Well, actually, yeah, Faith, you're free to go because Kenny decided not to press any charges."

"Whoa, you shitting me? That useless dead meat actually told you to let me go?"-Faith was really surprised, and excited about getting out when she realized she had no reason to stay locked up. She was sure she'd have to spend a long time and jail, this was like winning lottery!

Lindsey had to smile to that, the girl in front of him smiled widely and he thought he was one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

"Yes, he did. But you have to stay out of trouble now, Faith, cause if you get arrested for any reason again, they'll lock you up and I won't be here to bail you out. It was Angel's decision and I agree with him. Such a young and beautiful woman should not be in jail surrounded with all kinds of criminals. Now that you're free to go, wanna go for a cup of coffee with me?"-Lindsey decided to try his luck because he could barely keep his eyes off of her.

"I think I'll just ask Angel to drive me home, I couldn't sleep and I desperately need a shower..."-Faith answered, thinking she'd rather ask Buffy to go for coffee...or some hot, lesbian sex. She was happy she was freed and she was hopping around happily until she saw Angel and Buffy kissing passionately. That scene made her stop abruptly, she was more jealous than she wanted to admit, she clutched her fists and coughed a little to make them stop smacking like horny teenagers.

"Faith! You're out!"-Angel said and Buffy wiped her lips a little and jumped off of the table. Faith was way too jealous to even say something hurtful and she turned to look at Lindsey and said: "You know what, I'm going for coffee for you, I think these 2 need privacy."

"Oh, great!"-Linsdey smiled and Faith caught his hand and walked away without looking at Buffy and Angel again.

"Hey, Faith?"-Buffy called out and Faith stopped and looked at her, trying to keep her cool. She actually liked Buffy and she didn't know why exactly cause she had just met her a day before. She knew she had no right to be jealous and that she should be happy that her brother finally managed to man up enough to do something, but she was pissed he had to do it just then.

"Yes, B?"

"I'm glad you're out of jail. I hope to see you again soon. Take care, yeah?"

The way Buffy looked at her when she said 'I hope to see you again soon' made Faith think that Buffy actually liked her even though she was pretty determined that she wasn't "playing for her team". A little half-smile, which was kind of Buffy's trade mark, made her smile even though she really didn't want to.

"See ya, B. Yo, Angel, I'll see you at home."

"Sure, sis. Thanks, Lindsey."

As soon as Faith and Lindsey took off, Angel pulled Buffy back into his arms and kissed her again. He held her tightly and had to control himself pretty hard not to just fuck her right there and there. Buffy could feel how excited he was when he pressed himself against her, and she thought it would be way too fast, so she gently pushed him away and said: "What do you think about coming to my place for lunch?"

"I'd love to."-Angel said, smiled and caught her hand as they walked towards his car.

Buffy didn't know what she was feeling then... She was so confused. Angel was a genuinely nice guy and she liked him, he was sweet and gentle and obviously really in love with her... Still, the way Faith looked at her made her feel butterflies and she had no idea what to think about it all. Angel couldn't keep his eyes off of her and she gave him a sweet smile, and along with it, a chance to make her happy. He was a safe card, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she thought it wouldn't hurt her to try to make it work with him... Faith's flirting probably meant nothing anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for following this story, I'd like to hear some reviews too if you think something is good, or that something could be better. English is not my native language so I apologize if there are any mistakes. xxx

It was a gorgeous, warm and sunny day in Los Angeles when Faith and Lindsey sat in the bar for coffee. He was thoughtful enough to order a chocolate croissant for her, and even though Faith was more of a burger girl, she was grateful because she realized she was starving. The meal she got in jail the previous night was so disgusting, she thought eating sand and water mixed together would be more appetizing. Lindsey really was a perfect gentleman, she thought, but even though he was really handsome, he wasn't exactly her type. What is my type anyway? Stupid selfish sons of bitches who only care about beer and sex.-Faith thought and realized it was time for her to find someone who would actually respect and love her. It looked like Lindsey would be a nice catch and she cursed her own mind for wandering back and forth to Buffy. And Buffy just got updated to 'forbidden fruit' when she caught her kissing Angel. She could have bet that Buffy's lips were sweet like the rest of her. Faith was surprised when she saw Buffy dressed in a Pink Floyd t-shirt, the blonde looked like she would have preferred Backstreet Boys or some silly female pop group. Faith was curious about what Buffy was actually like, as a person, not just as a potential fuck.

Lindsey noticed that Faith wandered away, and he would have given his right hand to be able to read her mind. He wondered if it had anything to do with Angel and the girl with a funny name he couldn't remember at that moment... was it Bunny or something? because he noticed how Faith stopped at once and clutched her fist when she saw them kiss. He tried to start a conversation, but Faith wasn't really in the mood for chit chat even though she tried pretty hard. She wanted to force herself to like that guy with perfect teeth and hands, but something was missing... Or a part of him was extra... He just wasn't Buffy. Goddamn that girl, what's so fuckin' special about her that makes me think about her the whole time?!-Faith asked herself and then Buffy's smile appeared in front of her face, and her eyes that looked like she'd been through more things than others her age...and that little smile and even that little strangely shaped nose. Fuck me, I like her. I fuckin' like that girl and I can't have her! It's not fair!-Faith frowned and excused herself and just caught a cab to go home. She left a very confused Lindsey behind, and she was sorry but she couldn't just keep pretending she was having a great time when a certain blonde was jumping all over her thoughts and actually making a little comfy home in there. Buffy Fuckin' Summers.

"Willow! Tara!"-Buffy yelled when she entered the house with Angel, holding his hand.

Both Willow and Tara knew Angel because they saw him whenever they came to see Buffy in the station, but they were surprised when they saw Buffy holding his hand.

"Hey, Buff! Hey, Angel... what's up with the hand holding?"-Willow asked and smiled, she was happy her best friend finally found someone to hold hands with, poor thing never had much luck in love. Angel seemed like a really nice guy and Buffy was smiling, which was a really good thing.

"Well, I've invited Angel for lunch, girls, I hope you don't mind."-Buffy said and Willow and Tara said they didn't mind at all, but Willow just had to add: "You treat her well, Mister, or I'll make a chemical potion to melt your insides. I'm a crazy scientist, don't you ever forget it!"

"I'll try to keep it in mind... But don't worry, I would never hurt Buffy."-Angel said and kissed Buffy's hand gently.

"What are you gonna cook? Do you need any help in the kitchen?"-Tara asked and Buffy said: "I could definitely use your help, Tara, you know I'm not exactly a Master Chef. I'm happy if I don't burn my fried eggs!"

More than cooking advice, Buffy needed someone to talk to about Angel, Faith and all those confusing and conflicting feelings that were fighting inside of Buffy's head and heart. She asked Willow to keep Angel company and hoped Tara would be able to help her sort out her head a little. Tara was probably the nicest girl ever and Buffy loved her to death. She adored Willow too, she knew her longer, but for some reason, there were subjects she could only discuss with Tara; Faith and Angel were defnitely in Tara's group of topics.

Buffy grabbed some fish fingers from the fridge and started cleaning the poatoes to make chips and Tara, who obviously knew her better than Buffy even thought, asked: "So, Buffy, you think Angel is a pretty much perfect guy, but something's still bugging you, isn't it?"

"Wow, Tara, you know me too good. Yes, something is bugging me and it's so silly I don't know why I even think about it, but I do think about it, you know, a lot more than I'd like to and it's so confusing and scary and I have no idea why I always have to make things complicated somehow when they could be perfectly simple and nice!"-Buffy spilled it all out and took a deep breath when she was done rambling, she kind of forgot to breathe at that moment.

Tara was amused by Buffy's breathlessness, but Buffy still didn't answer her question, and Tara asked: "Now, start breathing again, and tell me what exactly is standing in the way of a perfect reletionship with Angel?"

Buffy looked at the potato she was cleaning and thought it was very strangely shaped, but she looked up at Tara, who noticed so much struggle in Buffy's eyes, but remained quiet, waiting for Buffy to start talking. Knowing Buffy, Tara was sure her friend would use some kind of an analogy to describe what she was going through, and she wasn't wrong.

"Well you know what it's like sometimes. You notice a potato you really like, and you don't think that there might be a potato you like just as much, or maybe a bit less, but still like it a lot, and then the 2nd potato makes a move and you think it's worth giving it a try because this potato seems like it's...very well cooked and pretty yummy. So you leave the first potato behind and wonder why you still keep thinking about it even though you know you probably will never hmm...eat it."

Tara smiled, the potato analogy was even more entertaining than the cookie dough one that she'd heard Buffy mention before. "So, Buffy, you think the 1st potato might like to be...hmmm, as you said, eaten by you?"

Buffy blushed a little, she thought she never should have used the word eaten, because it made her think some really inappropriate things. "I kind of think it would, but it's so complicated I can't even believe I'm still thinking about the 1st potato at all..."

"Buffy, honey, who is the 1st potato? I didn't even know you were interested in anyone, but I did notice that Angel, or the second potato, liked you. It was kind of hard not to notice how his eyes lit up every time you spoke to him."

Why didn't I notice that he liked me when everyone else thought it was pretty obvious!?-Buffy still couldn't believe, just like she couldn't believe that she kept thinking about another woman, for that matter. To make it more complicated that woman just had to be Angel's sister. Oh god, what is wrong with me?-Buffy frowned sadly, not knowing how to actually say that she liked Faith.

"It's a female potato, Tara."-Buffy admitted and blushed. Tara had to admit that she was surprised, Buffy never ever mentioned that she liked another girl.

"A female potato. Buffy, I didn't think you noticed women like that, but if you do like this female potato and decided to go with the male potato because it seemed more normal, it's a mistake. Before jumping into anything with any gender potato, you should think about what you want. It seems the female potato takes up a lot of your thoughts so just think really good before you make any of the potatos hope too much."

"You're completely right, Tara, but what if these 2 potatos I like are a brother and a sister?"-Buffy asked and cupped her face, because she felt she was blushing really heavily at that moment. Tara was even more surprised now, and she really didn't know what to say to Buffy, except: "One more reason you have to be very careful while you're choosing the right potato."

Buffy sighed and thanked Tara for listening to her confusing potato analogy, and Tara asked: "So, what's this female potato's name?"

"Faith. Her name is Faith." 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reviewing and following the story, I was happy you liked the potato analogy it made me giggle too lol hope the rest is good too. If you have any thoughts or ideas for upcoming chapters, let me know :)

Tara and Buffy actually managed to make some edible lunch so Buffy was pretty pleased with herself. She was still quite confused about her feelings for Faith, but she felt a bit better after talking to Tara. Angel was a perfect gentleman and Buffy cursed herself for being so undecisive about her feelings for him. Why can't I just be head over heels for this guy? I really don't know how to be happy!-Buffy thought sadly for the millionth time.

Angel, on the other hand, thought he was the luckiest man in the world for finally being able to kiss Buffy. Things were definitely getting better and being patient obviously paid off from time to time. He knew some of their collegues and even prisoners had bets about their love life and he couldn't wait to tell everyone that he finally managed to conquer the Golden Girl. Every time Buffy smiled to him he felt his heart beat faster and if it was up to him he would just spend all of his waking moments kissing her and he was hoping they'd have some alone time after lunch, he didn't know Buffy had asked Tara not to leave her alone with Angel until she was quite sure what she felt about Faith. So he was a bit disappointed when he got only a quick kiss on the lips before he had to go.

When he got home he found his younger sister almost passed out on the couch, with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in her hands. Faith grabbed the bottle as soon as she entered the empty apartment even though she had eaten only the little croissant Lindsey had bought for her. She knew Angel would be pissed and she was actually happy about it; she thought he had no right to moan about her drinking when he got the girl. The fact that he had no idea that she liked Buffy didn't bother her at all, she was so angry at him for making the move just when she realized she felt something for the girl. It was puzzling and so weird how quickly she realized she liked Buffy, nothing like that ever happened to her. She started thinking she just didn't have it in her to fall in love and feel something about someone. Now she felt jealousy and she didn't like it one tiny bit. Jack Daniels could kill this jealousy bitch, she thought as soon as she left Lindsey in the bar and just couldn't wait to get hold of the bottle.

"Faith! For god's sake, do you always have to do shit like this?! When are you gonna grow up?! You just left jail, do you wanna go back so badly?! Alcohol will kill you! You always said mom and dad were assholes cause they kept drinking and now you're doing the same! This is the last time I will tolerate finding you in this shape; the next time it happens I'll kick you out of the house even if it breaks my heart!"-Angel yelled as soon as he entered the house, he just didn't know how to act around his own sister anymore, that kid ( he always thought of her as "a kid" even though he was just 5 years older) just didn't care about anything but drinking, partying and having sex with the worst scum she could find. As a big brother, he always hoped his sister would end up with a decent guy, but it was like she was a loser magnet. And she obviously didn't even care about it too much.

"Whatever..."-Faith mumbled and sipped some more of JD and Angel angrily took it from her.

"No more alcohol for you!"-Angel said and decided to pour all the booze in the house down the drain. If Faith had been sober, she would have made a big deal out of it, but at that moment she didn't care about anything. Angel covered her with a blanket and put some soup noodles in the microwave for his drunk sister because he was quite sure she had nothing to eat.

Faith started falling asleep as soon as he took the bottle from her, but he kept her awake so she could eat the noodles first. She had a killer headache and noodles made her feel a bit better, and she asked Angel: "So, you and Buffy... are you like, an item now?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet, but I hope we're finally on a good way to be an item."-Angel smiled, he couldn't wait to have a proper first date and everything else with Buffy.

"Cool. I'm happy for you."-Faith whispered and cursed herself for NOT being happy about them two. Angel deserved a good girl, but why did it have to be Buffy? She thanked him for making noodles and went to bed.

"So, Buffy, what exactly happened with you and Angel today? He couldn't keep his eyes off of you for a moment, and I kept trying to give you guys some space, but Tara wasn't really getting my hints!"-Willow smiled, not knowing about their Tara-not-leaving-Buffy-alone deal. Knowing all about Buffy's love history, that was not stellar at all, Willow really was glad her friend finally liked someone who seemed to deserve her.

Buffy had no idea what happened and how she let it happen. Too bad he wasn't the first potato. Things would be so much simpler. She wanted to tell Willow about Faith, but at that moment she wasn't in the mood for more explaining cause even though her brain was working 110% it seemed to not make any sense at all. It felt like an angel and a devil were sitting on each of her shoulders and trying to outsmart each other. Angel kept showing her Angel's face, which was kind of poetic, and telling her to let him in cause he was a keeper. A little devil with a naughty smile kept telling her not to be stupid, she was still young and had so many things she could experiment with. Dating another woman was definitely number one on the list. Shut up, both of you-Buffy said to herself and thank goodness she didn't say it out loud.

She got away with Willow's question by explaining they just kissed and that it was nice, but it was still too early to say if she was in love or not. Tara nodded because Buffy looked at her as soon as she said it, and Buffy knew Tara would keep a secret and felt relieved for some reason. After that they played cards until Xander and Anya burst in the house like hurricanes, both of them talking at the same time and carrying a cage with a baby white bunny inside.

"Anya, you can't keep getting these damn bunnies! We had 2 and now we have 12 cause they fuck like...well, bunnies!"-Xander complained.

Buffy, Willow and Tara giggled, they thought Anya's infatuation with bunnies was a bit funny, but they all thought they were adorable, so as soon as they saw the baby bunny they fell in love.

"Aww, he's so cute!"-Buffy smiled and got the little fluffy thing out of the cage to cuddle him.

"I know, right? His name is Floppy cause, you know, big floppy ears, and he's yours now!"-Anya said and Xander kept his fingers crossed, he really wanted Buffy to accept the gift.

"Thank you, An! Awww, cute little thing! Xander, how can you not like bunnies!?"-Buffy asked and kissed the top of Floppy's head-and as if he wanted to say it was his place now, the little bugger peed in her lap.

"Hey! No peeing on Buffy! No!"-Buffy yelled at the bunny, but she wasn't really angry, he was just too tiny and cute...

She didn't know if Angel liked animals and wondered if he'd accept a little gift in the shape of a little fluffy bunny. It sure would make Xander happy to have a few bunnies less in the house. Even if Angel doesn't like bunnies, maybe Faith does...-Buffy thought and realized it was completelly useless to try to keep that girl out of her head and she just wondered when she'd see her again. Maybe I should visit tomorrow afternoon...-Buffy thought and wondered if Faith would flirt with her again, or if she'd be all cold and distant now that she'd seen the smoochies fest in the station. She had no idea, but she thought it was about time to find out if the flirting meant something more than just fun. She put Floppy back in his cage and asked Anya if she'd give her one more bunny to give away as a gift. Xander was more than happy when she asked that and he ran back home to go get one more fluffy bugger.

"Oh, Buffy, Giles told me to say hi and told me to ask you if you still wanted that Dorothy Hamil biography because it's arrived today."

"Of course! I want it right now! Ohhh, finally! I've wanted that book for so long!"-Buffy squaked and jumped to the phone to ask Giles if she could come pick the book up. The book store was 5 minutes away if she went on foot and she thought she just couldn't wait a minute longer, so as soon as Giles picked up the phone and said he was still at the shop, Buffy ran out of the house not to waste another second. She was never a book person, but Dorothy Hamil had been her idol since she was a kid. Buffy liked ice skating so much and couldn't wait to go again. It could be a perfect first date, and she decided to find out if Angel and Faith liked ice skating too. She didn't know who she'd end up on a date with, but secretly she hoped it would be Faith.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy fell asleep reading the Dorothy Hamil's biography and as soon as she woke up she jumped in the shower and called the taxi to drive her to Angel's place. She took the bunny and hoped that they'd accept the gift. During the ride she thought her heart would jump out of her chest; she was so afraid of seeing Faith and Angel at the same time and messing something up. It was just gone 10 o clock and when she rang the door bell, she was sure they were both awake. Buffy never understood people who slept over 8 hours, she herself could only sleep for about 6...

Nobody answered when she rang the first time and when she rang the second time, she heard Faith's voice say: "Coming, geez!"

Faith was a bit startled when she opened the door, she definitely didn't think Buffy would show up there...with a bunny! For a moment she just started at the blonde and then she said: "Hey... Angel's not here.", without offering Buffy to come in. Still, she wanted to know why on Earth Buffy had a bunny in a cage and she asked: "What's up with the little ball of fur?"

Buffy swallowed hard, cursing her brain and heart because they both worked 150% and made her wanna pass out. Faith was standing in front of her, wearing just a long shirt that was probably Angel's because it looked like a dress on her and Buffy thought she looked really sexy. It took her a moment to manage to say a proper sentence:

"My friend Anya's got a whole bunch of them, she gave me one and I asked for another cause I thought you and Angel might like a bunny. Look how cute he is!"-Buffy was very proud of herself for saying everything right, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Faith by getting lost in the babble fest.

"Yeah... Cute..."-Faith said, thinking Buffy looked really cute wearing a Scooby Doo t-shirt and a jeans skirt. Since Buffy was still standing there, patiently holding the cage, she asked: "Do you wanna come in? I don't know when Angel will be back, but you can wait and have coffee with me..."

"I'd like coffee, thanks... So, do you want to keep the bunny?"-Buffy asked and Faith thought she'd keep an alligator if Buffy gave it to her, so she said: "Yeah, why not? I'm sure Angel won't mind. I missed having a pet..."

Buffy sat down and tried to come up with something interesting to say, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't involve Faith's full lips and those adorable dimples that showed when she smiled. She wanted Faith to smile, but the brunette looked serious while adding milk and sugar to the coffee. Finally, Buffy said: "You know, I'm glad they let you out of jail." Smooth, Buffy, smooth, mention a thing she probably doesn't want to remember.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised. Just like I'm surprised that Angel finally did something about his feelings for you."-Faith said, thinking it may have sounded a bit too bitter and hoped Buffy didn't notice it because she didn't want her to think she was a bitch who didn't care about her brother's happiness. Buffy didn't notice any bitterness, but she did notice the lack of flirting and wondered if Faith did it just because being in jail made her more nervous than she wanted to admit and it was a way of fooling people and making them think she was as cool as a cucumber.

"You're not gonna go back to that Kenny guy, are you?"-Buffy surprised herself and Faith when she asked that question. Faith wondered if she just imagined it or if Buffy's voice sounded a bit too nervous when she spoke, and when she looked more closely at the gorgeous blonde in front of her, she realized Buffy's eyes were wandering all around, but not looking her in the eyes.

"No, but even if I did, why do you care?"-Faith said, hoping Buffy wouldn't think it was a too harsh thing to say, but she really wanted to know why Buffy asked her that and really wished she could read the blonde's mind.

"I don't want something bad to happen to you... You're way too pretty to go to jail."-Buffy said without thinking and blushed a little when she realized she called Faith pretty.

At that moment, Faith cute dimples showed up on her face and she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to flirt and make Buffy blush because that little cutie looked even cuter (if that was even possible) when she was all flushed and embarrassed.

"Are you flirting with me, blondie? Thought you 'weren't playing for my team'..."

"I... I... uh, it was not flirting, I just... think you're pretty."-Buffy called Faith pretty again, even though she wanted to say "wanted to say I was glad you were out of jail." Looks like my mouth and brain aren't exactly connected today...-Buffy thought and Faith smiled again, thinking the blonde knew how to make it very easy to tease.

"Oh ok, if you say so... Cause if that had been flirting I would have told you you were very pretty too and was hoping I'd see you again. I know you're disappointed Angel is not here now, but I'm actually glad he isn't cause at least we can have coffee alone. Are you, like, in love with him?"

Buffy didn't like where the conversation started going and really didn't know how to answer the question. She wished it was so simple, that she could just say: 'Yes I'm completely in love with him and would never ever do anything with you.' But her feelings were anything but simple. She decided to use a potato analogy once again, to see if Faith would understand it.

While Buffy was explaining and blushing more and more, Faith was pretty entertained, she thought she never heard anyone explain their feelings with a help of a potato and it was pretty fucking adorable. Still, she wasn't sure Buffy meant her when she mentioned the first potato, and just to make sure she didn't missunderstand anything, Faith asked: "So, if the first potato tried to kiss you, would you return the kiss? Am I the first potato? I don't wanna embarrass myself with the wrong assumption."

"Yes, you're the first potato..."-Buffy admitted and looked at her hands and then back at Faith, who was smiling widely. Buffy's palms were all damp and her heart was going absolutely insane when Faith pulled her chair closer to Buffy's and looked deep into her eyes. "Faith... I... I've never kissed a girl before... Never even thought of doing it and this is freaking me out... And I don't wanna hurt Angel, or you for that matter..."

"I know you don't... But a kiss would make you see what you really feel, and it could make things simpler for you. I know you want that kiss, Buffy, it's written all over your face. You're not too good at hiding your feelings..."-Faith said, almost whispering, as she started moving closer and closer to Buffy's lips. Buffy's breath got stuck in her throat and she didn't seem to be able to get it out. She really wanted that kiss, but in the same time she was terrified. Her head was buzzing and lips were almost hurting with desire, so she opened her mouth a little, swallowed hard and gasped a little when Faith's lips touched her own. It felt like she got electrocuted, she never felt anything like it before. She slowly moved her lips along with Faith's, which started getting a bit faster she seeked permission to roll her tongue along with Buffy's. Buffy returned the kiss, still feeling like her heart would explode, if anyone had asked her what her name was at that moment she wouldn't have known. The kiss was absolutely perfect and she didn't want it to end. Faith pulled Buffy's hand and sat her on her lap to be able to touch her all over her gorgeous little body. The blonde thought it was so weird kissing Faith didn't feel weird at all. It felt amazing and she placed her arms around Faith's neck and let Faith roam her hands over her breasts and ass...  
Faith thought pretty much the same thing, she realized she wanted more, much more with that little blonde cop and she wanted it right there and then and when Buffy pulled away and stammered: "Faith, I... I think I should go... I really...uh, Faith, I just... The first potato is even yummier than I thought and I need to think..."

"Just think fast, B, I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer for another kiss..."-Faith said in a very husky voice that made Buffy feel tingles all over.

Buffy nodded, smiled a little even though she felt like her face and all of her body was kind of frozen and burning at the same time and she said: "Take care of the bunny..." and left.

Faith lit a cigarette as soon as Buffy walked out of the door, she needed to calm down because she could still taste Buffy's lips and it was driving her insane. Fuck Angel and his feelings, I'm still the first potato, and it'll stay that way...-Faith thought and giggled when she said it and then she looked at the bunny and said: "What's up you little buddy, you probably think I'm insane, right? Get used to it, I think I'll get even more insane if I don't get those lips soon enough..."

The bunny just looked at Faith with those little red eyes for a few moments and then he started biting a carrot Buffy had given him... "Like you give a damn anyway, you little rude bastard... Well, little buddy, I think I owe you so I'm going to the shop to buy a dozen of carrots and bunny food just for you."


	7. Chapter 7

The whole way home Buffy's heart was pounding like a drum and she couldn't get Faith's kisses out of her head. Her hands were shaking a little because what she felt while kissing that girl caught her unprepared. Butterflies were still attacking her stomach and when she remembered how great Faith's hands on her body felt she wanted to go back to Faith and have some more kissing and touching. But she knew she couldn't do it until she sorted out things with Angel. He didn't deserve to be cheated on and even though they weren't a proper couple, she felt like she was doing it.

She ran in the house like a hurricane and didn't even notice Willow and Tara who were cuddled up on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Hey, Buff, I see you delivered the bunny. Did Angel like it?"-Willow asked.

Buffy stopped, realizing she almost marched to her bedroom without greeting her best friends and she said: "Oh, he, guys... Umm, Angel wasn't there... Faith liked the bunny, though."

Tara noticed the bewildered look in Buffy's eyes and asked: "Does Faith like potatoes?"

Willow thought it was the most random question ever and wondered why Tara wanted to know that information. When a smile lit up Buffy's face and she said: "Yes she does! Can you believe it?" and she happily hopped in the kitchen to grab a non-fat yogurt and some cereals, Willow got even more curious. Tara and Willow kissed gently and Buffy wondered if she'd ever have something so great with Faith. Once more she thought of the kiss and shivered all over...

"What's up with the liking potatoes thing?"-Willow asked Tara and got even more confused when her girlfriend answered. "Oh, Buffy just figured she liked one sort of potatoes more than the other. Looks like Faith does too, but you should ask Buffy about it."

"Ok then..."-said Willow and couldn't wait for to hear a reasonable explanation because her friend was way too excited about Faith liking potatoes. A huge question mark was hanging above her head and she decided to go to the kitchen to talk to Buffy.

After buying bunny food for her new pet, Faith took the little creature out of the cage and cuddled him. She decided to name him Mr. Gordo, after a stuffed bunny she had when she was a kid.

That little blonde just wasn't getting out of her head and she had no idea what to do. She didn't even have her number and she couldn't text her, but then she remembered Angel had a little red notebook with all his contacts in his room and she went to look for it. She started going through his drawers, but couldn't find it and she cursed quietly and jumped a little when Angel appeared out of nowhere and asked: "Why are you going through my stuff?!"

"Oh, hey, Big A... Well, Buffy brought us a gift in a form of a little bunny and I wanted to let her know that I got food for the little bugger, but don't have her phone number and thought I could find it in your little red book. I can't find it anywhere, though! Did you see Mr. Gordo? He's asleep now..."

Angel was disappointed that Buff visited when he wasn't home, and he asked: "Did she say anything about me? I wish you'd let me know when she arrived, I would have come back..."

I know you would have, that's why I didn't do it. Besides, I was too busy kissing her...-Faith thought and fought herself badly because she really wanted to tell Angel to back off from HER girl.

Instead she said: "She didn't stay long. So, will you give me her number? I'm sure you know it by heart."

Angel, who in his wildest dreams wouldn't have thought that his sister and the girl he was in love with made out less than an hour ago, recited Buffy's number and Faith did her best not to grin while she was writing: "Hey, B. Angel just gave me our number, and... Do you wanna go for a drink later? What do you think about the Bronze at 8 pm? Bronze was a cool club Faith often visited because there were often good concerts she liked to attend, and she tried to remember if she ever saw Buffy there, but she didn't think so... She was sure she would have remembered that little sexy thing.

Buffy had explained Willow about Angel and Faith, and everything that happened and Willow was really surprised, but also happy because she couldn't remember the last time Buffy looked so happy and hyper. She was very curious about that Faith chick that turned her best friend towards women. Buffy denied being gay, though, she didn't want any tags, but she couldn't deny that just a kiss from Faith did more for her than those few sexual encounters she'd had with MEN she didn't really love. And she didn't want to do it again, to sleep with someone she didn't really love because it made her feel dirty afterwards...

She remembered her ex fuck buddy William, whose nickname was Spike and she wanted to throw up when she remembered what she let him do to her. Back then she was going through some hard times, and Spike was sooo persistent trying to get her to bed, and eventually, because of alcohol mostly, she gave in and had the most degrading sex with him. After that, she couldn't get rid of him because he was stubborn, and she was still going through the self-hating phase because she didn't get to Willow in time to stop Warren from hurting her, so letting him hurt her and force her to do stuff made her feel better because she thought she deserved to be punished. Their weird relationship went on for some time and when she finally broke it off, Spike didn't want to accept it. He started being addicted to her and if it had been up to him he would have kept her as a sex slave in his apartment... When she told him she didn't want to do it anymore, he lost it and almost raped her. She shuddered when she remembered how he held her tightly against the wall and ripped off her shirt. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong and she screamed her lungs out when he put his hand under her skirt. Xander had just arrived and when he heard a scream his heart almost stopped and he ran straight to the house. Xander didn't think he could ever get so angry, but when he saw Buffy all cried up and Spike forcing himself on her, he felt like his blood started boiling and he pulled Spike away, punched him as hard as he could. Spike teased: "Oh here comes Buffy's faithful knight... Sod off, we need some privacy." and Xander beat him up so badly the bleached dickhead couldn't get up. Buffy ran into Xander's arms and called the police, who dragged Spike away. Unfortunately he was released the next day, but he was smart enough not to bother Buffy anymore.

Buffy shooshed the unpleasant thoughts away and checked her phone when it beeped. "Faith texted me!"-she chirpped and both Tara and Willow smiled when their friend grinned widely. "She wants to meet up in the Bronze later! Do you wanna go with me, to be my... wing-women? We could have a sort of a double date... Well not exactly a date cause I'm not DATING Faith, but...What do you think?"

"Sure, why not? Haven't been there in ages and I'm VERY curious about this Faith girl you're drooling over."-Willow teased a little and smiled when Buffy blushed. It was so cute and she kept her fingers crossed for Buffy and Faith, instantly forgetting about Angel and his feelings for Buffy.

Buffy texted back: "Hey, Faith... I'd love to have a drink later... Willow and Tara, my best friends, are coming with me if you don't mind. They're a couple and very curious about you."

Faith would have preferred to have Buffy all to herself, but she didn't want to be rude and she replied: "Deal. It's a double date then...", wondering if Buffy would reply to that.

"It's a date."-Buffy wrote back, and she said it out loud, which cause Willow and Tara to giggle. Faith whispered: "Yes!" when Buffy replied and grinned happily, barely able to keep calm and still. She wanted to fast forward the day because she could hardly wait to see the blonde girl again. She hoped Buffy felt the same, and to make her feel as worked up as she herself was she wrote: "I'm gonna get the kiss you owe me, blondie, no matter how many friends you take along... And I know you're dying for it, too... See ya later, B."

Oh, 'worked up' wasn't an expression strong enough to describe what Buffy was going through. She also wished she could fast forward the day because the kiss Faith said she owed her was the only thing she could think about. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the story, especially to Jay. Since you're a guest I can't PM you so I thought I'd do it this way. :)

It was about 6 pm when Buffy started freaking out about her NON-date with Faith. She had no idea what to wear and what kind of make up to put on so she threw ALL of her clothes out on the bed and tried to pick something that wasn't too slutty, but also not completely innocent.

"Tara! Willow! Help me!"-Buffy yelled, cause she started thinking she'd lose her mind. There was so much clothes, but she just thought she had nothing to wear! It's the most common problem among the girls and her best friends thought she was hilarious because she owned more clothes than the average shop in L.A.

"Is the big Buffster scared of a date that's not a date, but it might become a full-fledged date?"-Willow teased and Buffy stuck her tongue out and said: "I'm not scared, I just have nothing to wear! We might have to hit the shops before we go meet Faith!"

Willow and Tara burst out laughing and Buffy stared at them wondering what was so funny. "Buffy, honey, go take a shower, Will and I will pick something out for you. It will take us 2 minutes and you'll be so gorgeous Faith will fall on her ass when she sees you!"-Tara smiled and Buffy hugged her, smiled and ran to the bathroom.

"I never thought I'd be picking out clothes for Buffy's date with a woman..."-Willow said, bemusedly, and caught a gorgeous black shirt with a little red dragon on the right sleeve. "This one is gorgeous! Buffy, honey, I'll bring red underwear to the bathroom!"-Willow yelled and Tara stopped her and said: "Wait, take these red leather pants! I'll be damned if this sexy outfit doesn't leave Faith speechless!"

"Perfect!"-Willow exclaimed, grabbed matching red underwear and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, Buff, got you clothes! You'll be smoking hot!"

Buffy got her head out of the shower, wrapping herself in the shower curtains and stared at Willow like she just grew a second head. "I can't wear that... I can't look like I wanna seduce her desperately! It's too sexy don't you think?"

"You've already seduced her, Buff, she's totally fallen for you and this will make her fall even harder! You're welcome. Don't wanna hear another word..."-Willow grinned and left the bathroom, smiling because Buffy blushed, still finding it hard to believe that she actually seduced another woman.

Faith had no problems finding clothes to wear, she was never much of a fashion girl... She preferred black leather pants or normal jeans and some white or black tank top to go with it. Still, she was pretty nervous, which was really unlike her. She was proud of being pretty cool and relaxed even when most of the people started freaking out, and she didn't understand how Buffy managed to turn her into a nervous wreck so easily. That little sexy thing was completely unaware of the mess that she caused in Faith's head. To calm down and try to stop thinking about Buffy, Faith made herself a glass of Jack and Coke and lit a cigarette even though she wasn't much of a smoker. Angel nodded at her disapprovingly and she just rolled her eyes, wishing she could tell him why she was so excited. It was 7 o clock when she went to take a shower. She picked a black t-shirt with a white 'peace' sign on it and black jeans. She didn't want Buffy to think she was trying too hard, she wanted to come across as a relaxed person, not a crazy mess she felt inside.

"Where are you going?"-Angel asked while Faith was putting on red lipstick and black eyeliner.

"Out for a few drinks. Don't think I'll stay till late, don't worry, big bro."

"Fine... I'm gonna call Buffy if she wants to come over..."-Angel said and smiled, and Faith almost burst out laughing. "Yeah, cool."-she said, trying to sound like she had no idea that Buffy would be very busy that night. She couldn't stay at the apartment for a second longer, she just had to get out to avoid more questions and silly comments about Buffy. She decided to surprise the angelic blonde and found her address in Angel's book. On the way to Buffy's she bought a red rose and smiled. It was one more thing Faith had never done before. Romance and romantic little things were never her thing, but somehow she thought Buffy liked things like that and she wanted to get a few more extra points with the blondie.

When Buffy got dressed and put a bit of make up on, Willow and Tara whistled and said: "You'll knock her off her feet, babe!"

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Buffy, if you weren't my best friend and I didn't have the best girlfriend ever, I'd totally come onto you now!"-Tara joked and winked. "Hey!"-Willow acted she was offended, but then she said: "Oh, darn, Tara's got the point! You look hot, Buff!"

Buffy grinned, she had to admit she did feel good in her body at that moment. Her phone rang and she thought it was Faith, but when she saw Angel's number she swallowed hard and didn't know how to talk to him without sounding guilty. "Girls, please, save me and answer the phone."-Buffy said, threw her phone at her surprised friends and ran to grab her purse.

Tara answered the phone because she knew Willow would have a babble fest if she tried to come up with an excuse. "Hey, Angel. It's Tara."-she said when she figured Angel got a bit confused when he heard a voice that didn't belong to Buffy.

"Oh, Buffy's in the shower... We're going out in a bit, having a girls night... Should I tell her to call you back? Oh, ok, bye..."-Tara said, proud of herself for blowing him off like that. Angel was considerate enough not to ask Buffy to call him back, he wanted her to have a good night with her friends, but was also very disappointed that she was always so busy... The door bell rang and Buffy ran to open, hoping it weren't Xander and Anya because she didn't want to explain she had a date with another girl to everyone yet. She opened the door and got so surprised when she saw Faith, holding a red rose and smiling, she couldn't even say hello.

"Hey B I guess you're happy to see me... This is for you..."-Faith said and handed a rose to a still speechless Buffy.

Willow and Tara jumped in to help her and said: "You must be Faith... Nice to meet you... Come in, Buffy will start talking in a minute!"

Faith grinned, happy that she had such an impact on the blonde. She shook hands with Willow and Tara and eyed Buffy, curiously. She looked so damn hot, Faith thought she was the one who should have gone speechless...

"Hey, Faith...Thank you for a rose...You surprised me a little... Thought we were gonna meet at the Bronze...Hmm, Tara, will you drive?"

"Yeah, let's get going if you're ready."

"Yeah, I'm ready..."-Buffy said, thinking Faith looked so gorgeous and she noticed how she looked at her, which made her feel good. Faith was burning inside, admiring herself for keeping cool. Buffy looked so unbelievably hot and it seemed like she wasn't even aware of it. Her ass looked so perfect in those leather pants and her shirt was a bit unbuttoned, revealing red bra straps. She liked Willow and Tara, thought they were really sweet, but she wished she could go alone with Buffy to be able to kiss and touch her the whole time. Buffy's green eyes were sparkling like sapphires when she smiled to Faith and caught her hand to lead her to the car. Willow and Tara looked at each other and had a silent pact. Those 2 girls needed time alone and they thought they'd leave them alone after a while. Faith looked so worked up, and they were both amused because they realized she wanted to look all cool and chilled out. Buffy surprised them a little when she caught Faith's hand and smiled; they were sure Buffy would be too shy to do something like that in front of them. Faith and Buffy sat on the back seat of the car and looked at each other, both feeling tingles all over. It was so weird for both of them, none of them ever felt anything like it. Faith moved her hand to Buffy's, looked into her eyes, lifted an eyebrow and licked her lips. She was dying to kiss her again...

"So, girls... Tara and I just wanna jump to the shop, we'll drop you off at the Bronze and be back in about half an hour or so..."-Willow said, noticed that Faith looked relieved and thankful. She also noticed that Faith tightened a grip on Buffy's hand and Buffy moved nervously in her seat.

"See you in a bit!"-Buffy said when Tara stopped the car and Tara shot back: "Yes, don't do anything we wouldn't!"

"I'll return her in one piece!"-Faith promised and pulled Buffy's hand to get to the Bronze as soon as possible.

"So, Faith... what do you drink? It's on me..."-Buffy asked and headed towards the bar, straight away. She was nervous and she really needed a drink to try to calm down and be able to function. "Jack and Coke. Thanks, B." Faith sat at the first available table and watched Buffy's perfect little body, wishing she could just take her home and fuck the hell out of her. When Buffy got back, handed her a drink and smiled shyly, Faith whispered: "Let me kiss you..."

Buffy blushed, she wasn't comfortable with kissing in public, but when Faith said it like that, she felt butterflies.

"We can't kiss here..."-Buffy whispered back and took a sip of her beer because her mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"Why not?"-Faith whispered and got closer to Buffy, looking her straight in the eyes with so much lust in her look. She placed her hand on Buffy's and Buffy swallowed hard and again took a sip of her beer, her heart going wild. Faith got even closer and whispered in Buffy's ear: "Nice perfume, B. And this outfit... you're such a tease, you know? You dressed up, looking like a fuckin' sex godess and you won't let me kiss you..."

I'm gonna kill those 2... They weren't supposed to leave me... I won't be able to resist her much longer and I think she knows that...-Buffy thought and moved away from Faith's wanting lips. She coughed a little and asked: "So what do you do? Do you work or are you in college?"

"Happily unemployed now. Getting money from the dole. Love sports though, got a few medals in tae kwon do."-Faith answered and Buffy was pretty impressed. "Well I go to the gym sometimes, and I know basics about fighting, but I'd like to know more... Will you teach me?"

"Yeah... but only if you let me kiss you now."-Faith teased and when Buffy was ready to say something to keep the conversation away from the kiss, Faith pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, leaving Buffy breathless for a moment. Buffy tried to pull away, but Faith held her tightly and eventually she returned the kiss, unable to ignore the whole butterflies army in her belly. She pulled away, trying to catch a breath and whispered: "Faith... I'm... I can't relax here, feel like everybody's staring at us." Faith looked around and, really, a group of men were staring at them, not even trying to hide it. Good, now they won't even try to flirt with Buffy-she thought, feeling pleased. Her lipstick got a little messed up and Buffy took a handkierchief to wipe it away gently. Faith smiled and said: "I don't care who stares, Buffy... You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"I have an idea, because I really like you, Faith. This is so new to me, though and I can't explain it, and I like to be able to explain stuff, especially something so important. I'm gonna have to talk to Angel, I feel so bad about doing this behind his back... He's been really sweet to me and I don't wanna hurt him..."

"I know, neither do I, but somehow I don't feel guilty while I'm kissing you cause I can feel you want it too. If I thought you really felt the same when Angel kissed you, I'd let him have you. But I'm not gonna. You're mine now..."-Faith said and smiled, liking the idea of Buffy being just hers. She wanted her so bad and she had no idea how to fight the passion that was building inside her, making her want to fuck the blonde girl right at the spot, not caring who'd watch. Buffy couldn't deny that she wanted it, but she wanted it in private, not in front of the bunch of horny and drunk guys. So, she excused herself and walked towards the bathroom when a guy grabbed her hand and said: "What's up, sexy? You don't drive stick?"

Buffy was too shocked to answer his question, she just pulled her hand away from his and walked on. The guy didn't want to let her go, though, he grabbed her hand harder and pulled her into his arms. Faith was sipping her Jack Coke when she noticed the guy was pulling Buffy and she got so angry she wanted to rip his arms off for daring to touch her girl. In the blink of an eye, she appeared next to Buffy and asked: "Can I know why you're touching my girl?!"

"Oh, look at her, you must be the guy in the relationship... You're missing one important part, though..."-the jackass was rude and Faith wasn't gonna tolerate it. Before he knew what hit him, she kicked him hard in the crotch and pulled Buffy to the toilet. Buffy was visibly shaken, her eyes got teary and she wondered why she was such a loser magnet... It was like all the guys that ever got attracted to her, except for Angel, were worthless pieces of shit who just wanted to have some fun with her. "Buffy...Are you ok?"-Faith asked, gently cupping Buffy's face when they got in the toilet. "I'm... I'm fine... Thank you."-Buffy whispered, unable to get rid of the tears that were swimming in her beautiful green eyes. Her lip was trembling, she remembered Spike and wanted so desperately to be able to forget that bad episode...

"Hey, Buffy... Look at me, hey..."-Faith said gently and Buffy lifted up her gaze to meet Faith's. Care in Faith's eyes made her feel safe and she kissed her with all she had because she was sure she couldn't express what she felt with words. Faith eagerly returned the kiss and got a little surprised when Buffy pressed her against the wall and continued kissing her passionately, not caring that someone might burst in the toilet any second. To be on the safe side if things got more interesting, Faith kicked the door and pushed Buffy against it to keep them closed. They were practically fighting to be on top and Faith let Buffy take control, thinking it might repair her confidence that had been a little shaken when that asshole dared to touch her and be rude. Buffy didn't know what got into her, but what she felt for Faith in that moment was too strong, and just talking about it would kind of diminish it. She was happy that gorgeous brunette hungrily returned the kiss and didn't ask more questions.

Willow and Tara arrived to the Bronze and looked all around, but they couldn't spot the 2 girls. "Wanna bet they're making out somewhere?"-Tara asked and Willow answered: "Oh yes... If it was possible to undress someone with your eyes, those two would have been naked in the car. Let's just order a drink and wait for them..."

Buffy felt like her whole body would explode... She felt so hot and she felt burning sensation every time Faith's hands touched the bare skin under her shirt. It made her gasp and Faith loved it... She let Faith touch her breasts and moaned in her mouth when Faith slid her hand in Buffy's bra to play with her nipples... "Fuck, B... I wanna take you home and fuck you all night..."

Buffy's breathing got very fast and she forced herself to stop it all before they actually had sex in the toilet. Faith's hands felt so good, too good and Buffy wanted them everywhere... but not there and then... She wanted it to be special and she whispered: "We have to stop now... We can't do this here..." Buffy's lips and body were like a drug to Faith and she didn't wanna stop... But she also didn't wanna be one of those asses who wouldn't take no for an answer and she gently kissed Buffy once again and asked: "Can we continue this later?"

"I'll think about it... ok, I've thought about it. Yes, we can. But you're not getting in my pants yet, Fai... you'll have to try a bit harder to get there..."-Buffy teased and Faith rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady... You got further tonight than I thought you would..."-Buffy said and looked down at her breasts that were still in Faith's hands... Faith squeezed them a little and kissed Buffy passionately once again... "I knew you'd be a challenge, blondie... You're driving me crazy... But, fine... I'm up for playing this catch me if you can game... I know I'll win!"

"Cheeky bitch..."-Buffy joked and smiled, slowly moving Faith's hands away and fixing her bra and shirt.

"Me? You kissed me first, let me feel you up and now you're telling me we can continue later, but I can't get into your pants... You're killing me, woman!"

"What can I say... I'm just not so easy... But, you were thoughtful enough to buy me a rose and to defend me so you've got a few points more, therefore the feeling me up part."

"You're keeping scores? You're not fairrrrr! Tell me what would get me bonus points!"-Faith said and kissed Buffy's neck gently, hoping it would make Buffy want more... She didn't know how stubborn Buffy could be and she groaned when the blonde tease that also went by name Buffy Anne Summers wiggled out of her arms and walked out of the toilet. Faith fixed her lipstick and followed Buffy, realizing she must be looking like a little puppy in love... It was kind of entertaining her, and it was so hard to believe she found it entertaining because just days ago she would have been ready to say she'd rather cut off her right arm than fall in love. Life was such a weird thing... If she hadn't ended up in jail, she wouldn't have met Buffy...Guess karma's not such a bitch... I stabbed a guy and instead of paying in jail, I fell in love and she likes me back.-Faith thought and sat next to Buffy, smiling to Tara and Willow, who couldn't help smiling when they saw how happy their best friend looked. They spent a few more hours just talking, drinking, laughing and having fun. When it was time to go home, Buffy surprised everyone and said: "Faith's going home with us... Of course, there will be no sex yet... But I wanna have some more nice time..."

Faith grinned and Tara thought if she had no ears, that smile would go all around her head. Faith caught Buffy's hand and walked towards the car, behind Willow and Tara.

"Faith!"-all 4 girls heard a voice that made their blood freeze... Buffy hastily pulled her hand away from Faith's and turned to face Angel, who looked genuinely shocked when he realized the girl that held Faith's hand was Buffy. His Buffy...


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on here?"-Angel asked, looking suspicious.

He had been watching tv all evening and just wanted to go for a walk to stretch his legs a little and maybe have a drink... It was so hard not to think about Buffy and he hoped he'd run into her somewhere in town, but definitely didn't think he'd see her holding hands with his little sister. Both girls looked like 2 deer blinded by cars' lights in the middle of the road.

Willow and Tara wanted to help somehow because they didn't want to witness jealousy attacks in the middle of the street. Tara caught Buffy's hand and said: "Good thing Faith grabbed your hand to keep you from falling... You know you can't hold your liquor, Buff..."

Buffy wanted to hug Tara so bad for making the situation less awkward and she caught Tara's hand and said: "Yeah... Beer bad... Can't wait to go to bed, I'm all wobbly..." She looked at Faith, who looked really annoyed by her lie. It was a perfect chance to tell Angel to fuck off and Buffy and Tara ruined it. Buffy felt bad when she noticed the look on Faith's face and she wanted to tell her that she wasn't ashamed of liking her, but she just didn't wanna cause a big scene. It wasn't a good time and place...

"Faith, are you going home with me?"-Angel asked, still feeling like something was off, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yeah, I might as well..."-Faith grumbled, not liking the idea of Angel tagging along if she went to Buffy's.

"I thought you were going home with us, for a drink..."-Tara said and remembered the 'girls' night out' excuse she had sold to Angel earlier and added: "We're having a girl night out and..."

"...and I've run into Faith in the Bronze and decided to ask her to join us."-Buffy finished and just wished Angel wouldn't mind if he didn't get invited.

"Does 'a girl night' mean I can't tag along?"-Angel asked and got closer to Buffy, putting his arm around her waist gently and smiling the whole time.

Faith got really pissed off when Buffy didn't push him away, but she liked what Buffy said next: "I'm afraid not... Can't break the Sacred Rule of Girls-Only Night... I'll see you tomorrow... Faith, are you coming?"

Angel was very disappointed, but he had to smile because Buffy had the most adorable smile on her face. She did look a bit tipsy, though, which was also kinda cute. Everything about Buffy was cute and sexy and adorable... He was sure he could never be mad at her if she just gave him that little half smile that was kind of her trademark. He caught her hand and leaned down to kiss her. Somehow, she moved away, pretending she was unaware his intention was to kiss her and she looked at Faith, who narrowed her eyes a little, fighting herself with all her might not to smack her own brother in the face.

"See you later, Angel..."-Buffy said and walked away clumsily, pretending to be more drunk than she actually was. Even if she had felt a little wobbly, the shock of seeing Angel sobered her up completely.

"Need a hand, B?"-Faith asked, happy that Buffy blew Angel off so easily, and even happier when Buffy said: "Yes, please... I don't wanna get hit by a car or something..."

Angel was so confused, just looking at them as they were walking away. He was great at reading people, it was pretty hard to fool him, but these girls easily messed with his head. Still, that annoying feeling that something was off wouldn't leave him alone and he decided to find out what it was. He walked back home, grabbed car keys and drove off.

He parked the car a few blocks away from Buffy's house and walked not to attract any unwanted attention.

As soon as the girls jumped in the car, Buffy said: "Tara I love you! You're a life saver! If you hadn't jumped in, I would have just started babbling and bring everyone in a very awkward situation..."

"I was so close to punching him... And you! You let him put his hand around your waist!"-Faith complained, feeling like a complete loser because she never thought she'd have a jealousy attack.

"I didn't let him kiss me, though!"-Buffy shot back and Willow and Tara giggled.

"It's so cute, you guys are having your first argument...Awww!"-Willow joked and both Buffy and Faith said: "Shut up!"

"It's not cute, Faith is being unreasonable..."-Buffy said and decided to be quiet and stare through the window for the rest of the ride. Tara and Willow looked at each other, happy they never made each other jealous like that. They were the happiest couple Buffy ever knew, they rarely fought and even if they did, they would make up 10 minutes later and go back to being their usual adorable selves.

"So, girls, you up for another drink? I'll have juice, but think you 2 could use a beer..."-Tara asked when they got home and sat on the couch. Buffy and Faith sat next to each other and kept giving each other the looks, but they were both too stubborn to speak first.

"Yeah, please, T. Then I'm gonna go, Buffy obviously thinks I'm made of stone and can't get hurt if she flirts with my own brother!"

"I was not flirting! And he's the one who should be mad, I chose you over him! And he still doesn't have a clue! Tara, please, get me a beer too. This girl is pissing me off with her attitude!"

"My attitude?! Is it wrong that I want you to be just mine?! Fuck, Buffy, I'm not used to this drama and shit, I've never been good with relationships and I don't know how to handle jealousy cause this is the first time in my life I've ever felt it!"-Faith yelled, feeling like she said a bit too much, but Buffy just shut up even though she looked like she wanted to say something. Faith's outburst surprised her, and she thought it was really sweet that she was jealous...

"Faith... Look, I'm sorry... I'll sort this out, I promise. I really like you and I want us to work out. You were the first potato even before we kissed and now... I feel something, ok? I'm really attracted to you and don't wanna scare you off before we even have a chance for something more."

Willow and Tara decided to stay in the kitchen until the girls stopped arguing, to give them some privacy. Buffy looked really happy and relaxed that night, a smile was constantly on her face and her eyes lit up every time Faith looked at her. They couldn't remember the last time they saw Buffy so carefree, she always worried about something or someone, especially at work. Buffy was a very responsible girl, but both of her friends thought she really exaggerated sometimes when she buried herself in some cases. It felt like she was trying to escape the world around her and all the feelings that came along with living in the world. Both Willow and Tara thought Buffy turned into an even worse workaholic after the Spike incident, but whenever they asked her if she was ok, she said she was fine. Faith brought fire back in their blonde friend and they hoped it wouldn't get extinguished that soon...or ever.

"I can't hear them anymore, we should go to the living room now, before these beers get warm..."-Willow said and stopped at the door when she saw Buffy and Faith kissing on the couch.

"Got you your beers! Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but this couch is a non-making out arrea, as you've called it, Buff."-Willow joked and girls just jumped away from each other, feeling a little embarrassed. Buffy's cheeks were adorable pink color and her eyes looked a bit dreamy, Tara thought.

"Cheers!"-Buffy said and chugged her beer like it was the best liquid in the world. Faith grinned and put her arm around Buffy's neck. Angel got there in time to witness the weird bonding between the girl of his dreams and his sister. He was surprised to see how Buffy leaned onto Faith, looking snuggly and even more surprised when he saw Faith grin like a puppy in love and KISS Buffy's forehead gently.

What the hell is going on here?-Angel asked himself once again and hid in the shadows so Tara and Willow wouldn't notice him. All the girls looked so relaxed and happy, and he's never seen Faith look so completely relaxed. He noticed her hand caressed Buffy's neck and hair gently while she was talking. It looked like she wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

Willow left the room, and a minute after her Tara disappeared too and Angel got closer to the window, feeling jealousy and rage building up in him. Buffy and Faith looked so close... Way too close for his liking... His jaw dropped completely when Buffy turned to Faith, moved her brown locks behind her ears and kissed her hard... Angel was in shock, trying to catch a breath and process what just happened.

Buffy kissed Faith. Faith kissed her back. Faith's kissing Buffy's neck and Buffy's smiling and pulling her hair slowly...-Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry and jealous at the same time and it was all too much for him. His heart was going wild and he didn't know if she should just leave or burst in the house and make a scene. In his wildest dreams he wouldn't have thought of this scenario.

I thought Buffy was different... But she's a lying, cheating, deceiving bitch. How is it possible I was so wrong about her?-Angel asked himself and frowned.

"You wanna go upstairs? We can get more comfy..."-Buffy whispered in Faith's ear and such a big smile appeared on Faith's face, Angel started thinking he didn't even know his sister. He hadn't seen that smile on her face since she was a kid. Her dimples showed and her eyes were absolutely sparkling.

"Oh yes, I wanna..."-Faith said in a very husky voice and pulled Buffy into another kiss. Buffy giggled, jumped in Faith's arms, wrapped her legs around Faith's waist and started kissing Faith's neck.

Angel couldn't believe how happy they both looked, while his heart was breaking into pieces.

Buffy was giggling cause Faith grasped her ass and spanked her playfully, and when she turned towards the window, the giggles died in her throat... She saw Angel and when their eyes met shivers ran down her body. He looked so angry and dangerous, nothing like the goodie she knew.

"Faith... Angel's been watching us..."-Buffy whispered, not moving her eyes off of Angel.

"What?!"-Faith thought it was really creepy and couldn't believe her own brother would actually spy on them.

"Shh, don't turn around, I think he's leaving..."-Buffy whispered and watched Angel walk away. A bad feeling creeped into her and Faith sensed how tense Buffy had gotten, so she placed the cute blonde on the couch and said:"I'm going to talk to Angel. He has no fuckin' right to spy on us..."

"No, Faith, please... He's gone... See? I'm such a bitch, aren't I? I should have told him the truth..."

"Hey, sshh... I'm going to talk to him now cause I do live with him...and wanna make sure he won't burn all of my things... We'll be five by five, promise."-Faith whispered, kissed Buffy gently and ran into the night after Angel.  



	10. Chapter 10

Tara and Willow ran back to the living room when they heard the door slam. They thought that the 2 love birds had another fight when they saw Buffy stare through the window, hopping around in place and clutching her fists.

"Are you ok? Did you and Faith have a fight?"-Willow asked and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"No... She's just gone out to talk to Angel and I'm not sure I should have let her go alone... He was spying on us. Creepy, isn't it? I never thought Angel was a stalkerish type."-Buffy said, more talking to herself than to her friends.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure they're just bickering and nothing serious will come out of it..."-Willow tried to comfort her visibly worried best friend, but Buffy couldn't stand still. She wanted to know what they were talking about and and she wanted to go out there more than anything. Not knowing how to calm down, she opened the window and hoped Angel and Faith would talk loud enough for her to hear them. They sure did... Buffy shivered when Angel yelled:

"How dare you make moves on MY girl?!"

Faith shot right back: "YOUR girl?! I haven't seen a writing on her that says 'Angel's property'!"

"You've fucked me up a countless times already, but this is just a bit over the top! Faith, get away from Buffy, I'm serious!"-Angel said and Faith lifted herself up on her toes to be able to look straight into his eyes and she growled:

"I am so not getting away from Buffy. I like her and she likes me too. Before you turn her into a basement prisoner and a sex slave, ask her what SHE wants! This is NOT about you, it's about her! Now, don't make me use one of my tae kwon do moves... just get the hell away from here!"

Buffy couldn't help smiling when she heard Faith say those things, she was touched Faith cared enough to put her wishes first.

"Buff, you heart breaker... I think Angel is leaving..."-Tara said when Angel turned away from Faith.

"Oh, good boy. Just don't burn my stuff when you get back, I'll move out if you don't want me there anymore."-Faith said, actually looking forward to living on her own. Her dad had left her a tiny little place that seriously needed some repairing, but she didn't care what it looked like as long as she had a bed, a fridge and a shower.

"You're right. I don't want you there, Faith. Just don't come to me to cry when Buffy dumps you. You are beneath her and you don't deserve her."-Angel said, spitting hurtful words to hurt Faith like she hurt him.

"She does deserve me."-Buffy couldn't help sneaking up on those 2 when she heard all they said to each other.

"Oh here she comes. A princess on the white horse... What's up, Buffy, you have anything to say to me?"-Angel asked, so much bitterness in his voice. Buffy never thought he would use that tone while talking to her. She was used to him being like a good angel to her and she thought his nick name was a perfect one for that dark, tall, gorgeous guy. Now she started thinking she didn't know him at all.

"Actually, I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Faith and I kissed this morning, I should have done it straight away. I just needed to think a little, but I swear I would have told you. I care about you, Angel, you're a great friend, but I'm... I'm not in love with you. I like Faith, and I wish you could be supportive of our relationship... hmm, if we end up having a relationship..."-Buffy blushed a little, but then she continued, hoping she wouldn't start babbling like a broken babbling machine. She felt better when Faith stood next to her and gently put an arm around her waist.

"I don't want you guys to fight over me. You are siblings and I'm... just me. Nothing special, you know. I tend to babble when I'm nervous, I can't cook, I can't drive a car, I'm horrible at Math and most of the people think I abuse the English language to the point some people need a translator. So... No fighting over me? Please?"-she pouted and then she added: "Oh, I also pout a lot and it usually makes things go my way... Now would be a good time for things to go my way..."-Buffy concluded and looked hopefully at both Faith and Angel. Faith smiled, she thought Buffy was absolutely adorable, but Buffy didn't get that smile from Angel she wanted and she continued to pout.

Angel was too angry and jealous to fall for Buffy's cute little pout and he just walked away, without saying a word.

"B. I'm sure he'll come around... He's probably shocked. Can you blame him? I still can't believe my flirting worked with you! I mean, I knew I was wicked cool and all, but I've turned a straight girl gay. Yay me!"-Faith teased and Buffy couldn't hold back anymore, she pulled Faith and kissed her.

"Turning you gay is the best thing I've ever done..."-Faith whispered, pushed Buffy against the big oak tree and continued to kiss her passionately.

"Looks like Buffy really chose the right potato... They just can't get enough of each other..."-Tara said when she saw Buffy and Faith kissing.

"I think we should go to bed, baby, I know I can't get enough of you..."-Willow said, caught Tara's hand gently and looked into her eyes. Tara smiled, she melted every time Willow looked at her like that... Well, she loved absolutely everything about Willow, and was so happy Willow felt the same... They were like a yin and yang, fitting so perfectly together, there was no power on the planet that would have been strong enough to pull them apart.

"Mmm, yeah, I think we should go to bed too..."-Tara agreed, kissed Willow gently and they ran upstairs, holding hands and giggling like teenagers in love.

They put a sock on the door knob to let Buffy know NOT TO open their bedroom door because when they first started dating, Buffy just burst into their room while they were making love and she ran out screaming: "MY EYES, MY EYES!"

Not to cause any more damage to Buffy's eyes they agreed to put a sock on the doorknob as a warning not to disturb.

"So, B... are you sure you won't let me in your pants tonight?"-Faith asked, her hands exploring Buffy's sexy body...

Even though it wasn't easy for her to say that, Buffy had to prove Faith she wasn't so easy... "Yeah, I'm sure..."

That short sentence felt like it was much longer because Buffy was trying to catch a breath and it came out a little squeaky and strange.

"I can tease you through your pants, though... See how you like that..."-Faith whispered, kissed Buffy hard again and cupped Buffy's sex through the leather pants. Buffy stopped kissing her for a moment, surprised, but then she kissed her again, even more passionately. They were both on fire and Buffy didn't know how to extinguish that flame... It spread all over and burnt pretty bad, making it hard to breathe, harder to think and the hardest to keep being stubborn about not having sex with Faith that night.

"Fuck... Faith... you're not playing fair..."-Buffy moaned a little when Faith started rubbing herself against Buffy, which made Buffy grind her body along with Faith's.

"There are no rules in love and war, B."-Faith said and pressed Buffy's core harder through the stupid leather pants... Sure they looked hot, but without them, Buffy would look even more perfect...-Faith was 100% sure of it. It was driving her crazy she was so close to heaven, practically knockin' on heaven's door, and the Godess just wouldn't open the door and invite her in!

"There are... My rule is I don't sleep with people on the 1st date..."-Buffy was stubborn and Faith moved away from her cause she realized Buffy's rule was not gonna change for her that night...

"Fineee... I don't like your stupid rules, not one tiny bit, B. Especially cause I'm about to break one of my rules."

"What rule are you gonna break?"-Buffy asked, very curious.

"Sleeping in the same bed with someone, especially if there's cuddling involved. And I think you're a big cuddly baby so I'm breaking my rule big time! And I still can't even touch you... Not even a little? Just to feel you?"

"No, not tonight, Faithy... Let's go to bed..."-Buffy said and pulled Faith's hand.

When Buffy started taking off her clothes, Faith just sat on the bed and watched, trying not to drool... Buffy wore a huge Donald Duck T-shirt that looked like a dress on her and jumped on the bed. Faith stayed in her underwear cause she didn't have pyjamas and she said: "Usually I sleep naked, so this is one more exception I'm doing for you..."-Faith actually POUTED, hating herself for it, but she was dying to touch Buffy because she could have bet her own ass that she would feel like heaven itself... And taste even better...

Seeing Faith in her underwear made Buffy go pretty much mute, she forgot how to speak or do anything even remotedly normal. Her heart wanted to escape her chest, it was beating so loudly she thought Faith could hear it too... She just opened and closed her mouth and got under the covers. Faith joined her underneath and spooned Buffy gently, thinking it felt much better than she thought it would. She wanted Buffy soooo bad, but at that moment she was happy with just holding her. She closed her eyes and whispered: "We're gonna have a 2nd date tomorrow and if you tell me to wait for the 3rd date to be able to fuck you, I'm gonna rape you... You little tease... Good night..."

"I do wait for the 3rd date... Or even the 5th sometimes..."-Buffy teased and giggled.

"You wouldn't!"-Faith said and poked Buffy gently.

"Oh I would... But I want you too bad to wait for the 5th date. Good night, Faith..."

Buffy turned to give Faith a gentle good night kiss and 5 minutes later she was soundly asleep in Faith's arms... 


	11. Chapter 11

Faith woke up at 7 am, which was totally unlike her. She loved to sleep. It was the first time she woke up next to someone and it didn't suck that bad. Buffy looked so cute in that Donald Duck T-shirt. She kicked off the covers and her T was lifted up, Faith could see really cute pink panties she was wearing and she had to smile. Faith decided to let Buffy sleep, she looked so peaceful.

She got dressed quickly in case Willow and Tara were up, she didn't want to startle them walking around the house in her underwear. Cooooffeeee-Faith thought sleepily. Without coffee she wasn't able to start the day. Even though she wasn't a big smoker, a cigarette was essential with the first morning coffee. It was a bit strange to walk around the quiet house like it was her own and she wondered if she should wait for one of the girls to wake up. There was a little cute coffee maker and Faith decided to make herself a cup of coffee after all. The smell of coffee woke Tara up and she got downstairs dressed in a cute white sleeping dress with little pink and yellow flowers. Faith thought she looked like one of the fairies from children fairytales.

"Morning, T. Hope you don't mind me making coffee.. I wanted to wait for you, but I'm pretty much a zombie-girl until I've had my first cuppa. I've made enough for both of us if you wanna join me."

"Hey, Faith. You just feel free to do anything you want. It's all cool if you don't burn the place down. Yeah, I'll have coffee with you... Then I'll go to the bakery to get something for breakfast. On Sundays our friends usually come over and we spend the day together.. They won't be here until 10 at least, though..."

Faith didn't know what to think of that.. She wanted to spend the day with Buffy, not a whole bunch of people that didn't even know that she existed. Not wanting to make things uncomfortable she just said: "It's 5 by 5...", but she started thinking she should just bail. Still, she couldn't leave without talking to Buffy and she made a cup of coffee for her and made scrambled eggs with loads of cheese, as Tara advised her, put it all on a tray and went to wake Buffy up. It might get her some bonus points with the blonde stubborn thing who didn't wanna have sex until the 3rd or 5th date.

"Hey, sleepy head... I've made breakfast for ya."-Faith said and shook Buffy gently. Buffy mumbled: "Mmmm... morningIcouldgetusedtothis..."

She rubbed her eyes, yawned and purred like a sleepy kitty and Faith smiled and kissed her gently.

Buffy sat up and had a sip of her coffee. "Mmmm, just how I like it..."

"Good. Tara told me you liked cheese, so... scrambled eggs with loads of cheesy goodness."

"You're spoiling me already... Is it a wicked plan to get into my pants before the 5th date?"

"Hmm, maybe... Hey, Tara told me your friends usually come over to hang on Sundays... Should I stay or should I go?"

Noticing a little undecisive frown on Faith's face, Buffy said: "I'd like you to stay... If you wanna shower or anything, feel free... I can borrow you some of my clothes if you want to..."

"Would you join me in the shower? In that case, I'm jumping straight in..."-Faith teased and Buffy narrowed her eyes and said: "You cheeky little thing... You can have the whole shower for yourself. I'm serious, Faith, I really wish you'd stay. The thing is...my friends kind of think I'm with Angel and I don't know how to tell them I like you. It was easy with Willow and Tara, cause they are, you know, together, but I don't want things to get all awkward now... They'll be fine when they get to know you and won't care about our relationship status, but for now I'd like us to act...friendly in front of them. Is that ok with you?"-Buffy finally tried the eggs and mmmm-ed approvingly.

Faith wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not... She liked acting on impulse and having to control herself if she wanted to kiss or cuddle Buffy didn't sound good to her. On one hand she understood Buffy, but on the other she wished Buffy would stop thinking so much and just go with the flow.

"Faith?"-Buffy asked when Faith failed to answer her question.

"Oh, it's cool. If I find it too awkward I'll just leave... Now, can I have you for myself for a while?"

"Sure you can... Come to bed, I'm in a very cuddly mood..."-Buffy smiled and put the tray on her night stand. She finished her coffee and kissed Faith as soon as she lay down next to her.

"I was hoping you were in a naughty mood..."

"You're persistent, I'll give you that..."-Buffy smiled and kissed Faith's lips gently before she lay her head down under Faith's chin and put her arms around brunette's sexy body..

"Aha, I'm very persistent. Especially now that I know how good and addictive your kisses are..."-Faith said and pulled Buffy up, rolled over, got on top of Buffy and kissed her hard. Buffy couldn't help kissing her back and she started thinking sex wasn't such a bad idea. Still, she was too stubborn and, she had to admit, nervous, to let Faith's hands wander too much. Faith pinned her down on the bed and started touching her breasts. It pleased her when Buffy moaned quietly and she wanted to continue to tease her...

Buffy's mobile phone started ringing just when Faith started moving her knee against Buffy's tiny panties... Buffy moaned, all disappointed and stretched her hand to reach her phone, but Faith said: "Oh, no, young lady, no answering the phone..."

"But, Faith... it could be..."

"It's Angel, so it's not important."-Faith concluded and turned off Buffy's phone before she managed to complain about it. Buffy wasn't sure what she thought about it. She never let anyone decide for her. Faith noticed a little frown on Buffy's face and said:

"Don't tell me you wanted to answer."

"Well, I don't think I would have answered, but I wish had let me make that choice. Anyway... I wanted to cuddle, not to have heavy petting..."

"You never complained..."-Faith said and decided to give in because the blondie was sooo stubborn... She just embraced Buffy, who kissed her again and got all comfy.

Faith thought her body would fall to pieces and turn into dust or something, being so close to Buffy and still unable to fuck her because of the damn stubborness was just soooo frustrating. She wanted to fast forward time to the moment she finally gets all of Buffy's sexy body...and then just pause it to make it last forever. She didn't think forever would be long enough for her to do everything she wanted to the girl that was just lying in her arms and kind of purring, completely content.

There was a knock on the door and Buffy said: "Come in...", sounding a bit sleepy. Faith was so comfy and warm, she just wanted to sleep in her arms all day. When Xander came in instead of Tara and Willow she jumped off of Faith like a rocket.

Xander, who always knew what to say, just stared at 2 girls completely speechless. He had to process what he'd just seen: His best friend cuddling in a bed with a gorgeous brunette who looked kind of familiar, but he couldn't remember where from straight away. When he remembered she was Angel's sister, his mouth opened a bit more and he just let out a sigh, cause words just weren't getting out from his mouth. His brain wouldn't work. It was just a mushy mess of 'Buffy in the bed with Angel's sister. I can see her underwear! Buffy... underwear... Whoa!'

To make things even worse and more uncomfortable, Anya burst in and said: "Buffy. And the other girl. Ah, hell, I always thought you should just go for women, Buff. Your taste in men was never too good. I'm Anya, hey."

Faith just had to laugh when Anya said that and she said: "I'm Faith. Nice to meet you. Finally someone who can actually speak." Glacing at blushing Buffy and still visibly shocked Xander, Faith smiled and headed to the bathroom to give Buffy some time to actually form a sentence. She wished Buffy would be a bit more relaxed, not so uptight... cause she knew Buffy could be more relaxed, she showed her that at the bar toilet.

"Uh, Xander...Anya..."-Buffy managed to say when Faith left.

"I have to tell you guys something..."

"Well, you really don't have to tell us, it's pretty obvious you've got the hots for this girl, not Angel or anyone...male."-Anya said and Buffy blushed, feeling like her head would explode.

It was time to come clean and even though she was all freaked, in a way she felt relieved. At least they figured it all out for themselves and she wouldn't need to do much explaining... Still, it would be a very interesting Sunday... 


	12. Chapter 12

Tara and Willow were putting pancakes, doughnuts and croissants on the plates when Xander, looking a bit confused and kind of flushed, and Anya, smiling like she just found a wallet full of money on the streets, entered the kitchen.

"What's with the smiles and confused faces?"-Willow asked, immediately thinking about Buffy and Faith, for some reason. Xander didn't even seem to hear the question, he just took a chocolate doughnut and bit into it slowly, looking like his mind was really far away.

"We caught Buffy cuddling with this Faith chick... and now things will probably get awkward, but you know me... I don't do awkward, I go straight to the point and I have to say that seeing Buffy with a girl explains all of her failed relationships."-Anya answered, causing Willow and Tara to giggle. Willow was never a fan of Xander's girlfriend, she always knew how to embarrass everyone, but this time she had to admit Anya had a point. Buffy did have a history of bad relationships, and after a very long time, she seemed happy.

"Well, guys, enjoy your breakfast. Are Buffy and Faith coming?"-Tara asked, wondering if she should go upstairs to let them know that breakfast was ready.

"They've probably 'come' already. You didn't hear any noise coming from their bedroom?"-Anya said and Xander almost choked on his chocolate doughnut.

"Anya, honey, I don't think you should say things like that anymore, Buffy wouldn't appreciate it."-Xander said, trying to keep his mind away from the wild lesbian sex that started happening in his head.

"What? Why not? I think her body would totally appreaciate it! When was the last time she had a mind blowing orgasm? I feel sorry for her because I have multiple orgasms every day!"-Anya never really understood why people didn't like it when she spoke her mind. She thought it was the point of every relationship. Keeping things inside was bad, and she didn't wanna do it, she thought it would make her turn into a balloon which would totally burst sooner or later. Then she imagined her insides turned outside, floating around and being carried away by the wind. It wasn't a nice scene and she decided to ignore Xander's comments and do things her way. Anya will be no exploding balloon!

"Faith, I don't know how to act now! This wasn't supposed to happen this way! Ok it saves me some explaining, but I wanted to be in charge of what I say or don't say. I don't know how to go downstairs and act like nothing strange just happened!"-Buffy kept walking around in circles, thinking out loud, which annoyed Faith a bit. She didn't understand what the big deal was. At least they didn't get caught doing the 69 or some other sex pose... Well, Faith thought, if it had been up to me, they would have caught us doing something way naughtier than cuddling, but since Buffy is such a prude, we're both safe.

"Come on, B. let's just go downstairs. I like that blonde girl, she didn't act all creeped out, but very open and she..."

"She'll just make things very very awkward! I know Anya, she can never keep her mouth shut, she always says exactly what's on her mind! I don't think I can deal with her talking about us in bed now, I'm sure she's got some wild theories about us having sex!"-Buffy interrupted, feeling blush creeping into her cheeks when she thought about sex with Faith.

"Is even imaginary sex with me such a bad thing?"-Faith asked, disliking the fact that Buffy cared so much about what people thought. Willow and Tara were gay too and no one made a big deal out of it. Why would it be different with her and Buffy?

"Yes! I mean... No! No, it's not! Faith... don't look at me like that!"-Buffy got all flustered when she noticed disappointment on Faith's face. The brunette just turned away from her and caught the door knob to get out, but Buffy pulled her arm and stopped her.

"Don't go... I didn't mean it like that! I just... I kinda wanted this to be just ours for a while and now I have to come downstairs and answer all kinds of questions I don't wanna answer. I'm not ashamed of you, and imaginary or real sex with you is definitely on the good list... but I wanted it to be on a secret list, not one everyone would see. I might as well nail it on the wall now with a huge font that says: WE JUST HAD SEX. Or, in our case, WE JUST CUDDLED AND MADE OUT."

"Buffy... Breathe! Look, I kind of understand you, but I'm not good at self control. I wanna be able to kiss you, hold you, touch you whenever I feel like it, without you getting cold feet and running away from me when I come close to you. Don't expect me to go downstairs now and act like I'm just a friend when I just wanna throw you on the bed and fuck you like an animal."

Buffy blushed furiously again and Faith thought it was cute and annoying at the same time. That girl just couldn't say or hear the word 'fuck' without getting all embarrassed. She needed to open up a little or this thing just wouldn't work.

"God, Faith, let's just go downstairs and see what happens. I can't think and talk about it anymore."-Buffy decided and caught Faith's hand, but Faith pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately. She was done with acting the way Buffy wanted her to, she wanted to take control and show Buffy things could be much more interesting if she just relaxed a little. Buffy wasn't relaxed, though. Every muscle in her body was tense and Faith growled while kissing her hard.

The mess in Buffy's head just got bigger than ever. Faith's kisses were making her whole body buzz, she started getting really excited, but also terrified of really giving into her body's desires. Her body and brain weren't really co-operating. Body kept telling her to relax and just do it with Faith, whose kisses were so hot they were burning her lips, neck and every other part of the skin they touched. Her brain was more: 'Buffy, stop it, it's too soon, you don't know her that well, you should wait and make sure you really have feelings for each other.' To make things even worse, her heart decided to enter the discussion and it said: 'You do have feelings for each other, you should just do whatever feels right... and Faith's kisses feel REALLY right, don't they?'

Breathing heavily, almost panting, Buffy said: "Not now... It's... The Gang is waiting for us." Faith pretended to be deaf and she pressed her hand against Buffy's panties, which were, she was happy to notice, a bit damp. It made her smile and she realized Buffy did want it all, but she was just so stuck up and didn't know how to relax. It was time to show her.

Without removing Buffy's panties, she rubbed her harder, feeling Buffy's grip on her waist get tighter. Buffy couldn't suppress a moan and Faith whispered in her ear: "So... why don't you just admit you want this as much as I do?"

Hating her own body for telling Faith everything she was feeling at that moment, Buffy whispered, realizing her voice also betrayed her and teamed up with Faith: "I do, Faith, but... not now... I want it... to be perfect."

"It's gonna be perfect... I promise..."-Faith said, her voice husky and so full of desire, it made Buffy shiver. She kissed Buffy again, happy that Buffy kissed her back with all she had. Buffy finally hushed her brain and wrapped her legs around Faith's waist and let Faith devour her with kisses while her hand was pulling Buffy's panties down. Just when Faith touched her really wet pussy that was so ready to play along, there was a knock on the door and they both growled in disappointment.

"Are you guys coming downstairs? Everything got cold..."-Tara's voice informed them and Buffy, finding it really hard to speak, said: "We'll be there in a minute..."

"I officially hate you now..."-Faith whispered in her ear, touched Buffy's pussy just once with the tip of her finger. Buffy closed her eyes and whispered: "Oh, fuck...", but Faith decided to torture her so she'd see what it feels like. She kissed Buffy and moved away, fixing her clothes. The way Buffy looked at her told her how much she wanted it now, what she made her feel and how great just 1 touch felt. It made her feel good...

"See ya downstairs, B."-Faith said, moved Buffy away from the door because the blonde seemed to be glued to it, and walked downstairs. It was time to hang out with Buffy's Gang, as Buffy said, and suddenly she really couldn't wait to do it.

Buffy's body stopped listening to her, she could still feel Faith's light touch on her pussy and she couldn't believe how much it drove her crazy. Her heart was beating loudly and she had to sit down to start feeling her legs again. Feeling like a virgin who was just touched for the first time, Buffy sighed and decided it was time to pull herself together, get dressed and go hang out with her friends. She didn't know how she'd be able to resist Faith, but she accepted the challenge and slowly walked downstairs. She heard Faith's laughter and she was relieved that Faith seemed to have bonded with her friends. Maybe it all wouldn't be such a disaster...  



	13. Chapter 13

Faith thought it would be more awkward to hang with Buffy's friends, but having Tara and Willow around was really helping her relax. The blonde girl who spoke her mind smiled goofily obviously trying her hardest not to make an inappropriate comment. It was too hard for her though and she said:

"When is Buffy coming downstairs? Did you make it so hard for her to walk?"

"An!"-Xander exclaimed, almost choking on his doughnut.

"What?! I'm sorry, I can't keep things inside, it makes me nervous!"

Faith chuckled and said: "No, we haven't done anything yet, as much as I wish we had! Buffy's one hell of a stubborn girl."

"Am I?"-Buffy asked, no one heard her run downstairs, which was her goal because she wanted to hear what they were talking about. Sex, of course, what else? She wasn't ready to talk about it and she just poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Tara, who was like her person security blanket. Faith was a bit annoyed cause Buffy didn't sit next to her or even acknowledge her in any way.

"Yes you are."-Faith said and sipped her coffee, wishing she could have a cigarette, but it was not allowed to smoke in the house. Buffy was such a puzzle to her and she just wished she could read blonde's mind for five minutes at least. Buffy shrugged and took a pancake, she realized she was starving. She tried so hard to keep her mind away from what had almost happened in her bedroom, but it was the only thing she could think about. Faith was driving her crazy. There was something about that girl that made it impossible not to think about sex. Sex appeal should be her middle name.-Buffy thought and glanced at Faith, trying not to catch her eyes.

Faith wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse with Buffy, so she said: "Guys, I think I should go home. If I still have a home."

"You don't have to go..."-Buffy said, wishing she was brave enough to pull Faith in her arms and kiss her. She wasn't, though, her guts were all tied in a knot.

"I do..."-Faith said and Xander asked: "Is it cause of Anya's comments? Sometimes she doesn't have any limits."

Anya frowned and glared at Xander for a long moment, but Faith chuckled and said: "No! It's not you, guys! I really like hanging with you! I just gotta go, Angel probably threw all of my stuff out of the house."

She said 'bye' and the next moment she was out of the house. Buffy struggled with herself for a moment, but then she ran after Faith. She was just about to wave to a taxi and Buffy pulled her hand down and asked: "Are you going cause of me?"

"Yes. Call me when you grow a pair and stop being so fuckin' ashamed of your own feelings and needs. I like you, Buffy, but I'm not gonna let you turn me into your dirty little secret. I wanna be your girlfriend in front of your friends too, not just when we're alone and safe in your room."

"Faith, I'm just... This is new for me and I don't know how to act."

"Remember when I caught you and Angel kissing in your office? You did it because he was a guy, but I'm 100% sure you wouldn't do it with me. Bye, B."-Faith finally stopped the cab and jumped in before Buffy managed to say a word. She just stared into nothing, still trying to understand how she managed to chase Faith away so quickly. Faith was right, though. Kissing a girl in public was way out of Buffy's comfort zone. She didn't want people to stare like they did when Faith kissed her in a bar. Faith had already told her she didn't want to be treated just like a friend in front of Buffy's friends, and Buffy did the exact thing. No, it was worse. She tried her best to ignore Faith because she didn't think she'd be able to fight the urge to kiss her. And she scared her away. Well done, Buffy.-she said to herself and, instead of going back to her friends, hid in her bedroom.

The sheets still had Faith's scent all over and Buffy threw them in the washing machine. She didn't have time for this lovey crap, she was a cop. Her job was way more important. She changed back into her pyjamas, changed the sheets and got in bed. Fresh sheets smelt and felt like heaven and Buffy closed her eyes, wishing she could just go back to sleep and forget about everything that had happened. Of course, someone had to disturb her sleep by knocking on the door. Buffy didn't say come in and was a bit annoyed when Tara entered her room.

"Buffy? What's going on?"

"Nothing..."

"You can't fool me. Did you and Faith have a fight?"

"I don't know... Look, Tara, I wanna be alone. Please."

Tara didn't like Buffy's attitude, but she just walked out of the room, hoping Buffy would come to her senses soon enough.

Faith couldn't believe Buffy's behaviour. That girl was closed tightly like a diamond in a shell. She got out of the taxi one block away from her house, she wanted to have a short walk and smoke a cigarette. Buffy really played with her nerves, she just couldn't get her out of her head and it was driving her insane.

When she got home she noticed the house was dark and she was so relieved she wouldn't have to deal with Angel and his jealousy right then. She got a key from her jeans pocket and let herself in. As soon as she entered the house, she grabbed a beer can from the fridge. It was still early and she felt like a proper alcoholic, but she didn't really care. Beer would help her relax and stop thinking about Buffy The Relationships Slayer. Or that was what she thought. Beer made it worse. Her brain wouldn't shut up about Buffy, Buffy, Buffy... so eventually, after her 4th beer, when she started feeling a little drunk already, Faith grabbed the cell phone and dialed Buffy's number. Drunken calling, never smart...-Faith thought, but again, didn't care enough not to go through with it.

Buffy was still sulking in her bed, cursing herself for not choosing Angel, everything would have been so much simpler... He was a great guy... "Damn feelings... Damn you, go away..."-Buffy whispered and decided to sit on the window sill. She checked her cell phone, and was disappointed when there were no messages. It was driving her crazy that Faith left just like that, without actually giving her a chance to say anything. Then she had to admit to herself she didn't really know what to say, anyway.

But now she was alone, sitting on the window sill and staring at the tree whose branches were so huge they reached almost to her window. She reached out for a branch and, before she even realized what she was doing, hopped on the tree and made herself comfy. She wished she was a monkey with no love problems, who would be able to reach the top of the tree so easily and then just run back down. She smiled at the idea and decided to give it a try. When she climbed on a higher branch and looked down, she smiled, pretty pleased with herself. Besides, she needed to be completely focused on climbing, so she pushed Faith in the back of her mind for a bit.

Buffy looked down just when Giles walked in her yard and she yelled: "Heeey, Gileeeees!" and startled him so much the poor man gasped in surprise and started cleaning his glasses before he managed to say: "Hello, Buffy... For goodness' sake, what are you doing up there?"

"Pretending to be a monkey! And it's fun!"-Buffy answered and grinned. Giles thought the girl must have lost her mind, so he just said: "As long as you're happy..." Still confused, he entered the house and asked the Gang: "Can you, please, tell me what's wrong with Buffy? She's on the tree, hmm, pretending to be a monkey, as she said."

Nobody knew what to say to that, but they just had to see it with their own eyes. They all knew Buffy was... quirky sometimes, but that was just...

Buffy was hidden behind the green leaves and it took them a moment to notice her. "Hey, Buff, you ok? Coming down any time soon?"-Xander asked, trying not to sound too entertained. It was funny to see his best friend's grinning face through the leaves and branches.

"Yeah.. Won't be..."-Buffy got startled when her phone rang, her hand slipped and she almost fell off of the tree. "Shit!"-she exclaimed and managed to stop herself from falling. Her heart was racing, and she noticed her palm was bleeding, she cut it when her hand slipped.

"You ok up there?"-Willow asked, a little worried about her best friend.

"Yeah... Fine..."-Buffy said and wondered if she should answer Faith's call or not. Just when Faith was about to hang up, she heard Buffy's voice that said: "Hey. Bad timing. You almost made me fall off of a tree."

Faith couldn't believe what she just heard and she couldn't help laughing. "Haha, B.. you're really full of surprises."

"I know I am. And you still just left without giving me a chance to say anything."

"Look, B... I'm alone, drunk and horny. You wanna come over?"-Faith could totally imagine Buffy's stunned expression and it made her giggle. Buffy kept quiet for a long moment, but then she said: "Fine, I'm on my way. If I don't fall off of the tree and break a leg. And, I'm coming to help you sober up, not to get in bed with you!"

"Right... Whateeever, blondie. See ya!"

"I'm serious, Faith! No sex today!"-Buffy said a bit too loudly and Giles dropped his glasses, completely shocked.

"Bloody hell! Is Buffy... having... hmm... you know..."

Anya had to help the stuttering British man to finish his sentence and she said: "Sex with another woman? Well, if she hasn't already I can bet my daily orgasm she's gonna start. And you know how much it means to me, I wouldn't say it just like that..."

Xander looked a little embarrassed and Giles barely pulled himself together enough to pick up his glasses and start his cleaning ritual again.

"I am not having sex with Faith!"-Buffy yelled and blushed furiously, thankful that the branches helped her hide a little. -But yeah, I might start...-she thought and blushed again. Her heart started beating faster again and she noticed her hands were trembling a little, so she really hoped she wouldn't fall. She shook her head to get the image of naked Faith out of her head and finally managed to get back to her window sill. She waved at her friends, yelled: "I've made it, I'm alive!" and ran downstairs like a hurricane.

"Xander, could you give me a lift?"-Buffy asked and smiled, knowing Xander would say yes. She loved him to bits and knew he felt the same way...

"Sure, no problemo, Buffster."

"Can I go too? Maybe we could all have some fun... I've never done it with a woman before."-Anya said and Buffy and Xander just glared at her, so she said: "What? I'm curious! Buffy, look at Xander, he's got a great body... and he's good! Oh, god, he's good..."-she wandered away a little and Buffy said: "Thank you for those nightmares, Anya..."

"And, Buffy, you don't look bad yourself... I could try you out..."-Buffy couldn't believe what Anya was saying and she just walked to the car. Tara and Willow were laughing like crazy, while Giles thought they all lost their minds. Why didn't I just stay home with a good book and a cup of tea?-Giles asked himself and gasped a little when he heard Buffy say:

"Anya! There will be no trying out nothing here! The only woman that's gonna try me out is Faith!"-Buffy blushed when she realized what she just said and then she quickly added: "But not now! And... shut up!"

"Dear Lord..."-Giles whispered and watched Buffy, Xander and Anya drive away. Willow and Tara were a little entertained, seeing Giles all confused was really priceles... Willow said:

"Come on in, Giles, we'll have a nice cup of tea and you'll forget about all the bad things you've just heard..."

"Oh, thank you, Willow!"-Giles was so relieved he finally placed his glasses on his nose.

Buffy was so nervous, she wondered if anything would really happen with Faith. They were so close earlier and all of her body shivered when she remembered how good Faith's touch felt even though it lasted for ten seconds. She definitely wanted more of it. She just had to smile when Xander stopped the car in front of Faith's house and Faith ran out holding a beer can and a little squashed rose in her hand.

Buffy thanked Xander and Anya for the ride and ran to Faith, who explained: "I sat on the rose. It's still nice, though isn't it? So, you up for some naughty fun finally?"

"It's still nice..."-Buffy said and smiled, Faith was kind of adorable even drunk. Her dimples showed and Buffy kissed her passionately, which surprised Faith because they were out in the open where anyone could see them. She didn't complain though, she just smiled, dropped the beer can and pulled Buffy in the house. The second later they were on the bed, kissing passionately, while the rose ended up on the floor along with Buffy's shirt, forgotten...  



	14. Chapter 14

AN/ Hey guys sorry it's been a while I've been having a bit of a writer's block but luckily it's vanished today and I finished this chapter in the blink of an eye :) Hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated :)

Faith's kisses felt so good. Buffy could taste beer on her lips and tongue, and even though it wasn't her favorite drink, she didn't care. Faith's tongue was so tender, so inviting and playful, Buffy couldn't stop kissing her. Those kisses were making her drunk, driving her insane, turning her into a whole new Buffy. The Buffy that didn't just think about her job and responsibilities, but wanted to enjoy life, love and the whole package that came with being Faith's girlfriend. For the first time in a very long, long time, Buffy felt like she belonged somewhere and wasn't just passing by and observing other people's happiness.

There were times Buffy thought everyone else lived their lives and she was the only one without a loving partner and a quality relationship. Tara and Willow were so happy together, Xander and Anya's relationship was a really fun one, she wondered if she'd ever find someone to love and have such fun with. All of her friends had found a significant other, she felt like she was the only one who couldn't feel that special sparkle that was supposed to burn inside while kissing that special person.

That lost spark finally turned into a proper living flame that consumed her entire being while Faith's tongue was licking her neck slowly, agonizingly slowly. It made her heart beat wildly, butterflies in her stomach had a real party, it seemed. Still, there was that annoying little voice in the back of her mind that was telling her not to go all the way because Angel might show up at home early and find them together. She really didn't need a scene, she just wanted it all to be perfect.

Faith got to her breasts and teased them through Buffy's black bra, which made her moan and pull Faith's hair lightly. When Buffy moaned, Faith got encouraged to get rid of the annoying bra that was keeping her away from those gorgeous breasts and Buffy's soft and pink nipples. She unhooked it fast and quickly got Buffy's nipple in her mouth, sucking on it slowly, circling her tongue around it... Buffy felt warmth spread all over her body, it all felt sooo good... It was like she was in a slow motion movie and nothing but Faith's lips and tongue existed anymore. A quiet moan escaped her again and when she whispered Faith's name her voice sounded husky and kind of rough... Buffy was completely unaware of how the sound of her voice turned Faith on, but she felt something change with Faith's kisses. She started going faster and harder, her teeth scratching and pulling Buffy's soft nipples, as her nails pinned deep into Buffy's back.

"These pants are just in the way... Take them off..."-Faith whispered and unzipped Buffy's jeans. Faith was getting closer and closer to Buffy's treasure and Buffy started getting more and more excited. It was so crazy what she was feeling. The nervousness kind of disappeared, 'went poof', as Buffy would have said, the desire took over and she couldn't wait to feel Faith's tongue in her, already wet, pussy. She managed to pull down her pants and Faith cupped her pussy with her hand the same second. They both moaned, equally excited about what was gonna happen. Faith pressed her fingers against Buffy's panties and found her clit, which made Buffy moan louder and arch her back.

Faith decided to be a tease and she pressed her nose against Buffy's pussy, breathing that intoxicating scent deep inside before she bit into the panties and almost caused Buffy to jolt off of the bed.

She finally pulled Buffy's panties down too... She was so excited about finally being able to taste the sexy blonde, whose body suddenly stiffened a little. It was obvious Buffy was nervous and maybe even having second thoughts about whether or not she was ready for the final step... Faith wouldn't let her think too much and she pushed her tongue inside of Buffy so fast and deep at once. It was hard to tell which one of them moaned louder at that moment, they were both so crazed out and excited. Faith was suddenly completely sober, the beers she had drunk just vanished out of her organism as soon as she tasted Buffy...

Buffy wiggled a little and pulled the sheets, she thought she'd never felt so good in her entire life...

Angel had coffee with his friend with a really strange name, Drusilla. She was English and he met her a long time ago when he went to London to study. He was about 18 years old then and she was a really good friend. A little quirky, as he often thought; she adored porcelain dolls and had loads of them at home. Sometimes he thought it was a bit weird, but he still liked her. It'd been 5 years since he'd last seen her and as soon as she let him know she was in Los Angeles he happily agreed to meet her. It was a perfect timing since he was trying so hard not to think about Buffy and Faith.

Drusilla was a pretty girl, he had to admit, but he loved her as a sister and never thought about having a relationship with her. She was still the same, like she hadn't aged at all. Her brown hair was let down, big blue eyes watched him curiously and she still had that infectious laughter. She liked bright colours, so she picked a very sexy bright red dress and the nail polish of the same colour. That dreamy expression that was almost constantly on her face made Angel smile; it seemed like the girl sleep walked through life and loved every second of it.

She told him all about her life in London. She played the piano for the church choir and everybody loved her. Her fingers were long and thin, like made for playing music instruments and she was really great at it. Angel used to love to listen to her play the piano, it was like the music carried her to a different world... He would have sold his soul to be able to read her mind then because the look on her face was even more dreamy than usually... Her lips would curl up in a smile, her eyes half closed, Angel thought it was like she didn't even see anyone in the room, she was lost in the music, consumed by its power, the sound and every change of melody. It was beautiful to just watch her and he could see why all the people who attended the Sunday mass loved her so much. In the end of every mass, kids would run to her and she would pick them up on her lap and let them try to play something.

He didn't think Faith would be back home so soon so he invited Drusilla over, he didn't want her to pay for a hotel when he had a spare room. They walked to the house laughing and joking, but when they got inside both of them were surprised to hear moans coming out from Faith's bedroom.

"You said your sister wasn't home..."-Drusilla said and Angel replied, confused: "She wasn't here when I left. It doesn't matter..." He really hoped it wasn't Buffy in bed with his sister, he didn't think he'd be able to stand it. He started making tea for Drusilla when his bubble burst completely. He heard his sister moan loudly: "Oh, Buffy, god yeeesss!"

"Buffy? Is that a name? How funny..."-Drusilla giggled, obviously not understanding that her name was as weird as Buffy's, if not weirder. She stopped giggling when she noticed the expression on Angel's face. She had never seen him so angry and...jealous? His jaw clenched and eyes narrowed, but then he smiled to her, hoping his feelings had gone unnoticed.

"Angel, are you ok?"-Drusilla asked, a little worried about her friend.

"I'm fine... Any sugar?"-Angel asked to change the subject, but Drusilla wasn't an idiot so she said: "No sugar, thank you. Angel, honey, I know you better than you know yourself... Do you like this Buffy girl?"

"Dru, I really don't wanna talk about her now... I'm sorry, this is awkward... Do you wanna go out for lunch?"

"No, I think you should stay here and confront those two bunnies."

The moans coming from Faith's bedroom kept getting louder and Angel couldn't help picturing what they were doing, which made him blush heavily. He was usually as cool as a cucumber, but he couldn't keep cool that time. More than anything he wanted to be the one to make Buffy moan and at that moment he hated his sister for stealing the only girl he really fell for in a very long time.

Angel felt his blood boil inside him and he decided to do something about it. He really wanted to let it go and just go away but every moan he heard made it harder to control his feelings.

Drusilla tried to stop him, but he just said: "Don't..." and sprinted to Faith's room. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Shit!"-Buffy swore and turned a bit pale when she saw Angel standing at the door of Faith's room. He looked so angry, she couldn't even believe it. He was usually so calm, except when he had to handle more violent prisoners. Faith was just thrusting fingers into Buffy hard and when Buffy swore and stared at the door like she'd just seen a ghost, Faith also turned to see what it was.

"Angel, do you mind? We're in the middle of something."-Faith said, cold-bloodedly. She didn't even bother to remove her fingers from Buffy's wet pussy.

"Faith... wait. Stop..."-Buffy stammered, feeling her face burn with embarrassement. She couldn't believe it was happening and thought she'd never been more embarrassed in her entire life.

"What the hell are you doing here, Faith?!"-Angel asked, and it made Faith throw a sarcastic answer at his face:

"I think it's very obvious what I'm doing... or trying to do, cause you've just interrupted an amazing orgasm. Get out, dammit!"

Angel felt such an urge to pull Faith away from Buffy and punch her in the nose. He was clutching his fists so hard his nails broke the skin. Buffy's heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she pushed Faith off and quickly covered herself up.

"Get the hell out of here, I repeat! You fuckin' pervert!"-Faith yelled again, and threw her piggy bank, aiming her brother's head.

"I... I should go."-Buffy wrapped herself tightly in the sheet and got out of bed, trying to pick up her clothes that lay all over the floor. She headed to the bathroom, but Angel grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"Don't fuckin' touch her!"-Faith yelled and grabbed a long shirt she liked to sleep in. Then she put on her panties and angrily jumped to Buffy and pulled her away from Angel's grasp.

"Oh, god. Guys, please stop. I'm... I'm gonna go and you... you just sort things out, ok?"-Buffy looked at both of them, pleading them to knock it off. It was too much, way too much!

Her face was still bright red and her mouth suddenly got very dry, she just wanted to get out of there and breathe some fresh air. The room suddenly seriously lacked oxygen.

"Faith, how dare you bring her here to fuck her under my nose when you know how I feel about her?!"-Angel yelled and stared at his sister with such fierce anger, it made Buffy shiver a little.

"It's my house too! And I didn't bring her, she came here on her own! I owe you no explanation, anyway, Buffy is my girl, not yours, get it in your big thick fuckin' retarded head already!"-Faith yelled back and tried really hard not to kick him hard and send him flying across the room. She was really good at kickboxing and she'd been through enough fights to know she could cause some damage. Still, she didn't want Buffy to see that side of her.

"JUST STOP IT! I can't do this! I gotta go. Faith... I'm sorry."-Buffy stammered, her eyes teary and avoiding to look at any of them.

"Buffy, what are you saying?"

"I gotta go."-Buffy disappeared in the bathroom to get changed and then she sneaked out through the window because she didn't want to say goodbye. She was aware it was a very cowardly act, but she just couldn't stand to look at any of them at that moment. She called the cab and went home.

Everybody was still there and she just wished she could be alone. She hated herself for standing between Angel and Faith and she decided she wouldn't do it again. She really liked Faith and it was killing her, but she just had to go.

"Buffy... You're back already. Is everything ok?"-Willow asked, noticing Buffy was seriously upset and on the verge of tears, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Guys... I don't know how to say this."

"Say what? Did you and Faith fight again?"

Buffy's eyes teared up again and she swallowed hard not to start crying and she managed to whisper: "I'm moving away."

"What?!"-all of her friends asked at once, staring at her shocked.

"Cleveland. My boss has recently talked about a job opening there and tomorrow I'll apply for it and just go. I can't stay here, can't keep working with Angel and seeing Faith... It's all wrong. I'm wrong. I was wrong when I thought I had a change to be with someone, to have a proper relationship. It's just not in me and it's not meant for me. Excuse me, I need to go pack my bags up, I won't be long."

"What the hell happened?"-Xander asked, a bit shocked and confused. He'd never seen Buffy so shaken before, not even when the thing with Spike had happened.

"I thought she went there to have some sexy fun and she returned all bad moody."-Anya said and nobody else knew what to add.

Buffy cried her soul out while packing her bags, packing so many memories. This was the first time she'd ever be without her friends and it scared her more than anything. She convinced herself she was strong enough to deal with things, though, and started packing faster, so she wouldn't think about every single thing she put in her luggage. It was too painful. Her heart was breaking, but she didn't see another way out. She hated to see hatred in Angel's and Faith's eyes. They were siblings, they were supposed to love each other, and she was the reason that tore them apart.

"I'm so stupid and selfish and an idiot, and a horrible, horrible person."-Buffy talked to herself and wondered if anyone ever hated themselves the way she hated herself at that moment.

When she was done crying and packing, she went downstairs and explained everything to her friends, who were all still pretty shocked.

"Buffy, you don't have to go to freaking Cleveland! Just ask to be transferred to another station here in L.A."-Tara tried to be reasonable, but Buffy had made up her mind.

"Tara... I've made a right mess, messed up two lives, three if I include mine... I need to leave. Please, don't make it harder than it already is..."-Buffy said, tears choking her so hard she could barely speak. She hated being a cry baby, but she just couldn't help it. It hurt so damn much.

"Running away is not a solution, Buffy. You've always been a fighter, you know that!"-Willow said, her voice shaky. She couldn't believe what Buffy was saying and doing. PAIN was written all over Buffy's feature, and Willow hated to make it worse, but she wanted Buffy to stay. Buffy was her hero ever since she saved her from Warren and she didn't want to live without her best friend.

"Guys, please... Do you think this is easy for me?! I don't wanna go, but I don't have a choice! I've messed up and now have to deal. I'll be ok, don't worry about me. You can visit any time you want, you know that! And I'll be here whenever I get a day off, I swear! I'm just a phonecall away... I love you!"

Buffy hugged all of her friends and then Giles did something that really surprised her.

"Buffy... I have a friend in Cleveland. She has a place to rent out and this is her card. And, please, take this."-he handed her a cheque.

"I can't... Giles, god! Two thousand bucks!? Have you lost your mind?! I can't take it!"

"Of course you can. You're gonna need it to start over and you'll pay me back when you can."

"I'll pay you back more than two thousand. You're incredible, you know?"-Buffy said and hugged Giles tightly, feeling salty tears on her lips. "I really have the best gang ever. And you never ever forget I love you all, ok? If I don't call every day it means I'm really extremely busy."

"If you don't call every day, I'll come to Cleveland and kick your little ass!"-Willow promised and smiled. Buffy wiped her tears away and smiled back to Willow.

They spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out. It was gone midnight when Xander, Anya and Giles went to their homes. All the emotions that kept fighting inside her tired her out and she fell asleep as soon as she lay down, even though she really thought she wouldn't be able to even close her eyes without thinking about Faith.

She was partly right, because Faith played the main role in her dreams and when she woke up in the morning she realized she'd been crying in her sleep.

Willow and Tara got up to hug their best friend goodbye and after she'd promised she'd call as soon as she got there, Buffy slowly walked out the door, feeling like she was dying inside. Dying so slowly and painfully. 


	16. Chapter 16

After Buffy had sneaked out through the window, Faith went to look for her. She knocked on the door, but there was no response and Faith called out Buffy's name. Still nothing. She pressed the door knob and discovered the door was unlocked. Buffy wasn't in there and the window was open.

"Great. Just great."-Faith muttered to herself and decided not to follow Buffy. First she needed to talk to Angel and try to get him to understand that Buffy was her girlfriend now and he had no right to act like a possessive freak. He was driving her crazy.

She hadn't seen Drusilla, but when she got out of the bathroom and heard voices, she went to the kitchen and said: "I'm sure your guest wasn't too happy when you left her here to march into my room and cry over your lost love."

"Oh, don't worry about it, love, Angel and I are just good friends. This Buffy girl must be pretty special when you two are so infatuated by her. Where is she anyway? I'd sure like to meet her... I'm Drusilla, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, Drusilla... Wait, you're THE Drusilla? The piano player from England?"-Faith had heard so much about her, she wished Angel had fallen for her instead of Buffy. Things would have been much, much simpler. Drusilla was also kind of pretty, she had something...

"Yes, that would be me."-Drusilla answered and smiled. Angel was just sitting at the table, brooding. He was so angry. And, he also wondered where Buffy had disappeared.

"It's cool to put a face on a person I know so much about. About Buffy... She ran out through the window and I can't really say I blame her."-Faith said and shot a meaningful look to Angel.

"Faith, it would be great if you would just get out of here."-Angel said, coldly.

"Yeah, well, tough luck, Big A, I live here. I'm going for a shower and I really wish YOU would spend the day outside with your pretty English friend. Oh, Angel..."-Faith stopped and glared at him for a moment, until he asked:

"What, Faith?"

"If you touch Buffy once again like when you grabbed her arm earlier, I'm gonna rip your arm off. Just saying."-Faith said and added: "Going to take a shower."

"Angel, honey... It's obvious you like this Buffy girl, but she's obviously really into Faith and it would be better and much healthier for you if you just let it go."-Drusilla said and caught Angel's hand gently. It was obvious he was in pain and completely in love with Buffy. Drusilla was good at reading people's emotions, and Angel was an open book. A very sad book. His eyes looked so dark and filled with pain, shining with tears he wouldn't spill because he was too manly for it. His jaw kept clenching like he was fighting himself not to cry or yell or break anything. When her hand touched his, Drusilla was sure he'd pull away because at that moment he shivered like he just got electrocuted, but then he took a deep breath and said:

"It's gonna be so hard to work with Buffy, Dru. It's gonna kill me to have her so close and being unable to touch her, hold her in my arms and kiss her. I've never been so in love before. I thought I loved Darla, but it was just passion. She was like an addiction, I wanted her so bad, but I didn't love her. And, Buffy started falling for me, that's what hurts the most. Her kisses and touch were burning me, both inside and outside, and I know she liked me too! It's so much like Faith to destroy the only thing I ever cared about."-Angel let a tear roll down his face and Drusilla pulled him into her arms and said: "Oh, poor baby... Angel, dear, you're a great man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. It's Buffy's loss she doesn't see it. She doesn't deserve your love."

"She does, she does deserve it, that's the problem! She's the best person I've ever met! She's so smart and funny, generous and brave and really hard working. And when I was with her, I was so happy. I thought I was the luckiest man in the world, Dru! Too bad it didn't last."-tears were now running freely down Angel's face and Drusilla didn't know what to say. She'd never seen him like that before.

"We should go out, Faith was right. I need to catch some air and clear my head. I don't wanna make Buffy feel bad at work tomorrow."

"Take me sight seeing. I wanna see the sunset in Los Angeles, I heard it was pretty amazing."-Drusilla said, hoping it would make Angel stop thinking about Buffy for a few moments at least.

It's hard to describe how relieved Faith was when she got out of the shower and realized Angel and his friend had left. She really needed a moment to think. Her mind kept going back to that perfect sex she had with Buffy. The little cute blondie was a real firecracker in bed. Faith had to admit she was surprised. Everything about Buffy was so cute and nice, she never expected her to turn into a passionate sex machine, especially cause it was her first time with a woman. At first Buffy was a bit tense and shy, and Faith smiled when she remembered how the blonde trembled in her arms when the first orgasm hit her. After that it was like someone pushed the 'go crazy' switch in Buffy's head and a little shy girl completely disappeared and the sexy Buffy took her place.

The sexy Buffy completely rocked her world. Faith never thought it was possible to feel such things. Buffy's kisses were so full of passion and hunger and, damn, that girl knew exactly where to touch, Faith's body was going completely crazy... She never wanted Buffy to stop touching her and she never wanted to stop touching Buffy. It seemed like their bodies were made for each other, they moved in the perfect rythm, like they danced to a music that only played in their heads. Buffy's gasps and moans were still on repeat in Faith's head, and once again she cursed Angel for ruining the moment.

She still couldn't believe that Buffy just took off like that, and she hoped she'd get in touch. Faith did her best to keep herself busy not to think about Buffy, but it was impossible. She kept checking her phone for messages and there were none, so it made her want to go see Buffy. Somehow she managed to refrain herself from doing it, she thought Buffy just needed some time to clear her head. Angel's behavior must have upset her pretty bad.

Faith let the music play and started making something to eat, and after lunch she had a couple of beers which made her fall asleep. When she woke up at five the next morning after sleeping for about twelve hours, Faith couldn't believe she'd slept that long. Checking her phone was the first thing she did when she woke up and she was really disappointed there were no messages from Buffy. She lay in her bed for an hour more and decided she'd go to the police station to find Buffy and talk to her.

She didn't know that Buffy was on her way to the station while she was slowly getting dressed and washing up.

Buffy's boss, Mr. Tom Walsh, was a bit confused when his phone rang at six in the morning and he saw that Miss Summers was calling. Since she started working at the station, she was punctual and really hard working, but she never, ever called him. It was so strange he answered before the phone managed to ring the second time.

"Miss Summers, what a surprise. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Good morning, Mr. Walsh. I'm sorry to bother you so early, but I'm on my way to the station and I was wondering if it would be a problem for you to meet me there. I really need to talk to you."

"I'll be there, Miss Summers. Hope it's nothing bad you wanna talk to me about."

"Thank you. I'll be there in ten minutes and then we'll talk."-with that Buffy hanged up, leaving her boss to wonder what on earth was happening. He didn't like the sound of Buffy's voice, he could have sworn she sounded like she was trying not to cry. He got ready as fast as he could and jumped in the car to meet Buffy.

Buffy was still in the taxi while she was talking to her boss, and she really was trying not to cry. She loved working at LAPD. She got along with all of her collegues and never had any problems with bosses either. It was killing her to leave that place, and she just hoped her job in Cleveland would be as good. Then it hit her she hadn't even spoken to her parents and Dawn about her decision. Suddenly she felt so guilty. They would all worry about her. She decided not to call them that early, but to go for a visit. They deserved an explanation.

Buffy had arrived to her office before her boss and she decided to have coffee. There was a coffee machine and she had to insert two dollars worth coins. The coffee machine kept buzzing and making beeping noises that were more than welcome to Buffy, who needed something to distract her. At that moment she wished she had a cigarette and she surprised herself because she was a hundred percent non smoker, who even hated to be in a room where it was allowed to smoke. She sat at her desk and waited for her boss to show up.

After a while, she got lost in her own thoughts again and she jumped when her boss said: "Morning Miss Summers."

The look on Buffy's face told him she wasn't gonna say anything really nice, and he got worried she was sick or something. When she said she wanted to be moved to Cleveland, Mr. Walsh was genuinely surprised. She looked kind of desperate, though, and he just couldn't give her a negative response. He called the Cleveland office and told Buffy she could start working there the next morning.

It was more than ok with Buffy and she just hugged him tightly, surprising him. Awkwardly, Mr. Walsh returned the hug, helped Buffy pack her things and even decided to drive her to her parents' house.

"Thank you so much, boss. I hope to see you soon!"-Buffy said when they stopped the car in front of her house.

"You're welcome, Miss Summers. Good luck in Cleveland. Stop by at the station when you visit Los Angeles."

"I will, sir."-Buffy promised, shook hands and slowly walked to her parents' front door, trying not to drop her luggage and a bag that contained all of her stuff from the office.

"Buffy! What a surprise! What's... why do you have your bags?"-Joyce asked, confused, when she opened the door.

"Hi, mom. I need to talk to you."

Joyce called Hank and Dawn to join them downstairs because she realized Buffy had something serious to say. Still, she never expected to hear that Buffy was moving to Cleveland, alone.

Needless to say, Buffy's dad and sister weren't happy either and they didn't really understand what made Buffy move away so suddenly, and Buffy definitely wasn't ready to tell them she had a thing with a girl, so she said she had been given an opportunity to go to Cleveland and just couldn't decline. She hated to see her mother and sister cry, but she promised she'd visit quite often. Despite the fact they were both very worried about Buffy, Hank and Joyce knew Buffy was good at taking care of herself, and in the end of the day, they just wanted their daughter to be happy. The problem was, she didn't look happy even though she tried so hard to smile and pretend this new job was something she really wanted. It was well known Buffy was a very stubborn girl and they knew her well enough to just wait for her to tell them what really made her go.

"Buffy, honey, I'm gonna drive you to Cleveland. Joyce, dear, why don't we all take a day off and go with Buffy? I just wanna make sure my little girl doesn't live in some rat hole."

Buffy really didn't want them to go through so much trouble, but they all seemed so determined to go with her, so she gave in. It would actually be nice to have a family day after a very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Faith finally got to the police station to look for Buffy. She knew Angel wouldn't be there until ten o'clock, so she just couldn't wait to talk to Buffy in peace. She walked towards Buffy's office fast and then stopped at once when she realized it was empty. There was nothing there but a computer and a dying looking flower. Faith didn't like it, she was confused and started to be seriously worried about Buffy.

"Excuse me? Is Buffy Summers not working today?"-Faith asked Mr. Walsh, who happened to pass by her without even really seeing her.

"Oh, are you her friend? Miss Summers has quit her job and moved away today."

Faith felt all the color leave her cheeks when she heard that. She couldn't believe Buffy would take off just like that.

"Did she say where she was going?"-Faith asked, starting to feel really angry after the shock started wearing off.

"Cleveland. I'm sorry, I have to go, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah... Thanks."-Faith said and walked out of the station, feeling really sad, angry and disappointed at once. She dialed Buffy's number again, but got no reply, so she texted: How come you're moving so suddenly? Are you really such a coward you can't even talk to me about it? Thought we had something, B. Guess I was wrong.

Buffy was having breakfast with her parents when her phone started ringing. She put it on mute and placed it in her jacket pocket. A few minutes later it vibrated and she checked it again. Faith. Faith's message. Buffy tried to make herself delete the message without reading it, but she was too curious to do so. Her eyes got teary and she excused herself, left her pancake half eaten and went to the bathroom.

The blonde girl didn't wanna cry any more, so she kept blinking to chase the tears away. She took a few deep breaths and noticed her hands were shaking a bit. She didn't wanna reply, but she didn't wanna ignore the text completely either. Faith deserved to know the truth. She replied:

I can't be a cause of fights between you and Angel. I'm sorry, Faith. We had something, yeah. I'm really sorry.

It broke her heart again when she pressed the SEND button and she started crying and sobbing. She couldn't breathe and all of her body was shaking. Emotions were taking over her and she just couldn't fight them anymore. She crumbled to the floor and just sat there, crying and hugging her knees.

Faith grabbed the phone as soon as it beeped and she was relieved when she saw Buffy's name on screen, but when she opened the message and read it, she actually felt her heart break and she had to sit down on the stairs in front of the police station. Now she knew what being broken really felt like. She never cried, Faith seemed to be a tough young lady who rarely felt anything at all. That's what people thought about her, but she felt...a lot. Too much sometimes, that's why she was so detached from people. She knew no one really cared anyway. With Buffy, she let the guard down and now she was suffering the consequences, sitting in front of the police station, crying and feeling like someone just ripped her heart out.

"Buffy? Are you ok?"-Dawn knocked on the bathroom door when she heard Buffy sobbing quietly.

"I'm fine... I'll be there in a minute, Dawnie."-Buffy said, but Dawn wasn't an idiot, she knocked again and said: "Open the door, Buffy. Let me in."

Buffy wasn't used to crying in front of people, but she had to admit she didn't really want to be alone at that moment, so she opened the door and did her best to wipe the tears away. Her eyes were still red, though and Dawn got worried for her big sister.

"Buffy, what's wrong? Why are you moving to Cleveland alone? Tell me the truth this time."

"Dawnie... I've messed it all up. I hurt both Angel and Faith and I hate myself for it."

"Who's Faith?"

"My... My other potato."-Buffy whispered, unsure how to say that she had sex with Faith.

"Ok, Buff, I know you and your logic are quite advanced sometimes, but... You named your potato Faith?"-Dawn sometimes wondered if her sister had fallen on her head as a baby.

"No! You got it wrong."-Buffy smiled a little and looked at the ceiling when she said: "I kind of... I had sex with Angel's sister, Faith. I'm a slut."

Now, Dawn was really surprised. She never thought Buffy would sleep with a woman. So far she's had a bunch of really bad boyfriend choices, so Dawn could understand she wanted to try something else, and after a moment of staring at Buffy she said: "You're not a slut. If you like Faith why are you running away? And you're obviously suffering, Buffy. Look at you, you're a mess! I've never seen you like this before!"

"She's Angel's sister and he's in love with me! I hurt them both, Dawn, I need to get out of their lives!"-she started crying again and Dawn hugged her and whispered: "You're not a coward, Buffy. You've always been my hero. You know, I've been thinking about going to police Academy myself. You make a difference, Buffy."

"Yeah, made a great difference. Managed to tear apart a brother and a sister. Yay me."

"Oh shut up. You're not going to Cleveland today. I'm gonna make you go talk to Faith and Angel, even if I have to drag you by the hair."

"Yes, I am! Dawn, please, go and let me wash up a little and we should get going."

"Fine."-Dawn said, but managed to take Buffy's cell phone on her way out because Buffy had left in on the sink before she burst into tears. Buffy was too upset to notice it and she decided to take a shower to relax a little. It would have to be a really quick one, though, because she really had no time to waste.

Dawn started going through Buffy's texts and decided to text Faith because her stupid sister was obviously really determined to stay stupid and mess it all up. She wrote: Hi I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister. She's home, so come look for her cause she's crying in the bathroom and talking non sense.

Faith was walking towards her home when she got Dawn's text and it was like her heart started beating again for real when she read it. It wasn't too late to stop Buffy! She quickly replied, asking Dawn for the address and as soon as she got it she waved to a cab and gave it to him.

"Hurry up, please! Drive fast, I'll pay double!"-Faith urged the taxi driver and hoped she wouldn't get there too late.


	18. Chapter 18

Faith's heart was going wild while she was driving towards Buffy's house. She never felt so excited and scared before. She didn't even realize how much she liked Buffy until she almost slipped away. Almost. Faith was determined not to let her go without a fight. Buffy made her feel things she didn't even think she was capable of feeling.

While in the shower, Buffy let herself cry a little bit more... She couldn't remember the last time she cried that much and felt so utterly lost. She ended up spending much more time in the shower than she intended and when she got out she ran to her room without even drying her hair.

When she got to her room she realized she didn't have her phone on her.

"Dammit, I must have left it in the bathroom..."-she muttered and ran back to the bathroom, but it wasn't there. She got out, looking really confused and then she saw Dawn standing at the door, holding her mobile phone. "Looking for this?"-she asked and smiled, cockily.

Buffy's blood ran cold and she asked: "What are you doing with my phone?!"

"Saving your stupid ass."

Dawn didn't like the way Buffy glared at her, but she knew she'd thank her very soon so she just threw the phone to Buffy and walked away, leaving her sister all confused and a bit angry.

"Dawn! What the hell did you do?!"-Buffy asked and hastily went through her messages. Dawn hadn't bothered to delete the message she'd sent to Faith and Buffy turned really pale and then blushed, feeling heat spread all over her body. She didn't even know how to feel anymore; if she wanted to kick her sister's ass or thank her. Her heart went wild when she heard the car stop in front of the house. She ran out and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Faith run towards her.

"I'm gonna kill Dawn... I'm gonna kill her..."-Buffy whispered, but realized she was relieved to see Faith there. It was so confusing, she couldn't stop fighting herself, telling herself leaving was a right thing to do. The thing was, leaving didn't seem like a right thing to do when Faith ran to her, pushed her hard against the closed front door and said:

"I can't believe you wanted to bail on me like that. Thank fuck there's at least one reasonable Summers girl in the family!"

"You're welcome!"-Dawn yelled from the window, she couldn't help spying on her sister and her new love interest, who, Dawn had to admit, was really hot.

"Faith, I... Please, don't make this any harder."-Buffy said, not even looking her in the eyes. Faith grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. Pain in Buffy's eyes was so obvious, and it made Faith's stomach flip a few times.

"You can't leave, Buffy! I've come here to stop you and I'm gonna do it. Stop lying to yourself, you want me as much as I want you, and you wanna stay with me. I never cared about people I slept with and just walking away after sex never bothered me, but somehow, it's changed now. I do care about you and I know you feel the same..."

Having Faith so close made Buffy's heart go wild again, she could feel Faith's breath on her face and suddenly it got hard to breathe... More than anything she wanted to kiss her and say she cared about her too, but that little stubborn demon inside her said:

"Oh come on, Faith. We only had sex once, it means nothing. It was fun, yeah, but it doesn't mean I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I don't even know what my life is anymore, but I'll make a new one in Cleveland. Without you and Angel and all the drama. I've had a nice share of drama in my life with my exes, I don't need any more."-Buffy's heart was breaking while she was saying those hurtful things. It was obvious her words hurt Faith, who moved away a little, looking disappointed and angry. For the first time in her life she wanted to have a normal relationship and this stupid thoughtless blonde was making it impossible.

"Fine, be stupid, Buffy, when you want it so bad. Run away, from all of it, from me, Angel, your friends, any kind of responsibilities and feelings! YOU FUCKIN' COWARD!"

Joyce, Hank and Dawn all got outside to see what the hell was going on. Buffy wasn't gonna let them see what was going on, so she just ran away towards the garden that was behind the house, yelling: "Go away, Faith, leave me the fuck alone!"

"What's going on? Who are you?"-Joyce asked, completely confused, just like Hank. Dawn didn't wanna comment anything, she just said: "Faith, for god's sake, kick some sense into her stupid blonde head."

"Dawn!"-Joyce glared at her younger daughter, surprised. She was even more surprised when this brunette girl ran after Buffy and pulled her in her arms, pushed her against the wall and kissed her with all she had, hoping Buffy would stop being a stupid idiot and just give in to her feelings. Buffy tried to push her away, but Faith held her tightly and kissed her more passionately than ever. Tears ran down Buffy's face, Faith's kiss was breaking her heart and she didn't know how to push her away. She couldn't do it. Her shaky lips returned the kiss and Faith whispered:

"Don't go... Please. I never begged for anything, but please, don't go. Let me come with you, babe."

"Dawnie, what's going on? I thought Buffy was with Angel. Who is this girl and why are they kissing?"-Joyce asked, feeling utterly confused.

"She's Buffy's girlfriend. Mom, no wonder she turned gay when she only dated losers. God, I don't know which one of them was worse for her; Parker the Casanova who only used her, Riley the Soldier with drug problems or Spike who almost raped her. Ok, Angel was cool enough, but hey, you have to admit this Faith chick is pretty hot. And she seems to really care about Buffy, so cool down."

"I... I better go finish packing."-Joyce said, not knowing what to say. She didn't even know about Buffy's past relationship problems, she always thought Riley was sweet and Spike was charming, he even brought her flowers a few times. That Parker guy? Joyce didn't even know he existed. It was too much for her at that moment. Hank also didn't know what to say, so he just sat in front of TV and stared at it, not comprehending anything he was seeing or hearing. He was more old fashioned than his wife, and he believed gay relationships were just wrong. He was very disappointed, and didn't really know how to deal with the shock. It was like the world crumbled on him suddenly, he always dreamed about walking his beautiful daughters down the isle when it was time to marry Mr. Right.

Faith also felt tears in her eyes and she cupped Buffy's face, wiped Buffy's tears away and whispered: "Buffy... Can I come with you? We can start over..."

"I can't, Faith... I can't... Why do you have to be Angel's sister?! I can't work with Angel anymore, I have to go... You sort things out with him and then come look for me. Please, just go..."

"Ok. If you really want me to go, I'm going. I'm not gonna beg you anymore. I've made myself look stupid enough already. Good luck in Cleveland."-Faith whispered, and a tear ran down her face. She angrily wiped it away and turned to leave.

"Faith... Don't cry. I'll get in touch, I just need time."

"Yeah, B. Whatever. Goodbye."

Faith walked away, feeling like her legs were made of stone... She kept wishing her legs would listen to her and her heart would turn into stone, not to feel such pain. Buffy felt the same way, watching Faith leave was so painful, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She kept gasping for air and fighting back the tears and then she ran after Faith just when she was about to wave to a cab.

She pulled her into a passionate kiss and said: "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know? I'll never forget you."

"Just shut up! You're driving me crazy! You can't play with my heart like that, dammit! Just..."

Faith didn't know what got into her, she felt really silly at that moment but she remembered a poem she'd written when she first kissed Buffy. Just the fact that she wrote a poem was weird enough, it was sappy and creepy in a way cause she wasn't used to feeling anything for anyone. She caught Buffy's hand, looked into her eyes and started singing:

"I've never been in love before, Never felt my heart speed up like when I first saw you, B. I might never be able to show you how much you mean to me But now I see,

Things will never be like they were before I used to sleepwalk through life Until you opened the door And woke me up from a deep, deep sleep..."

"Faith... Faith, did you write this for me?"-Buffy interrupted her and started crying, pulling Faith into a hug. Faith whispered: "Yes, B, this one is just for you..." and she continued to sing quietly into Buffy's ear:

"I thought it was cool to sleep around,  
But now I understand I was just so lost,  
And now I've found Myself, in a place I never wanna leave again,  
In your arms,  
Cause when you kissed me I heard alarms Going off in my head,  
Telling me you were different, You were the one I should just keep Cause after all, You woke me up from a deep, deep sleep..."

Buffy never felt so touched in her entire life and she started placing gentle kisses on Faith's face and neck, and eventually her lips, and she whispered: "I have to go, Faith. I wish you could come with me right now, I wanna take you there and make love to you all night, to show you how happy I am to have you in my life... It's just... You have to talk to Angel first. Please, do it for me. Sort things out and come look for me, I'll be waiting... I promise, I swear I'll be waiting."

Instead of answering Faith sang the last part of her poem:

"My world has always been so dark, Until you showed up, And lightened up the day with your smile Your kiss made the world stop turning for a while...

I really hope you'll never leave,  
Cause I really can't believe How easily you got under my skin How easily you made me fall Into the abyss of your thrall,  
I feel like I'm under a spell The whole world is heaven now,  
And it used to be hell."

Buffy burst into tears and kissed Faith again, wishing so desperately she could freeze the time.

Faith gently pushed her away and said: "Now that I've made a complete fool of myself, I should just go."

"Faith... You will come after me, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Don't say that... I don't want a maybe, I want a yes... I know I've said hurtful things and acted like a bitch, but I... I'm so scared. I need you so much it scares me!"

"I'm not scared, I'm terrified, Buffy. Every word of my poem is true. I just can't believe you're leaving me here now. Fuck Angel, fuck talking and explaining, just let me come with you now..."

Buffy kissed her again and said: "You can't come now. First of all, I have no idea what the place I'm gonna live in will be like, I don't know if I'm allowed to have a room mate, I don't know if this new job will be ok, I don't know anything! I just know I don't wanna lose you."

The blonde girl looked so desperate, her green eyes huge with despair and fear, threatening to spill more tears down her really pale face. Faith touched her face gently and said: "I don't wanna lose you either. But I feel like I just have."

Then she walked away, this time without looking back and jumped at the first cab that passed by, leaving Buffy behind.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Buffy's moving to Cleveland. This chapter is also a bit angsty and sad, but I promise it'll get better soon. It took me a while to write it, been working on my other story, Bad Bad Girls and inspiration doesn't really listen to me, it hits me to write BBG when I wanna write this one lol This is not a long chapter, the next one will be way more interesting, at least it looks interesting in my head haha :D Hoping for the best here! I appreciate your reviews! :)

Faith couldn't believe what just happened. She jumped in the taxi and when she sat down, she felt like her body didn't belong to her at all. It was limp and heavy. That spark she always had was gone, it disappeared with Buffy and left a huge gaping hole in her chest. Suddenly she understood all those drama movies about people with a broken heart. It wasn't nice, she didn't know how to deal with a situation like this. She never loved before, never knew the true meaning of loss and loneliness.

It burned and stabbed her heart repeatedly, and it really hurt. For the first time in her life she let herself open up to someone, she was completely exposed, holding her heart in her hand, just to have it smashed and stomped over by a little blondie who couldn't deal with her feelings. Damn Buffy. Damn feelings. Damn love and damn hurt. It could all go to hell, Faith though, bitterly.

It was so hard to breathe and tears were burning her eyes. She desperately needed to catch some breath and she asked the taxi driver to stop the car. She paid, left the change and ran. She had no idea where she was running to, but she knew exactly who and what she was running from: Buffy, feelings and love.

When Faith left, Buffy crumbled to the floor, feeling so weak at her knees suddenly. She gripped the grass and pulled out a whole handful. She was hurting so bad, she couldn't even grasp how it was possible to be that hurt. She'd been hurt before, it seemed that everybody left sooner or later, but she was never THIS hurt. Tears kept pouring down her face like a freaking creek, she couldn't even catch a breath. She kept hitting the ground beneath her until she scratched her hands so hard they bled, and then she just lay down and sobbed, not caring about anything that was going on around her. A few neighbors saw her crying there, but nobody came close. People were weird, they liked to gossip, but never liked to get involved in actually helping someone.

When she couldn't hear any more voices and noise coming from outside, Dawn looked through the window and got really worried when she saw her sister lie there like a corpse. She ran to her as fast and she could and pulled her in her arms without saying a word. She thought Buffy just needed someone to be there, and she was right. Her big sister was usually so strong and it was a bit scary to see her fall apart like this. Buffy gripped her hand gently, trying to say thanks without actually saying it because she thought her voice wouldn't work with her at that moment.

The two sisters just sat there, holding each other in silence until their parents got out and said: "We should get going. "

Buffy managed to pull herself together enough to get up and whisper: "Thank you." and she ran to dry her hair a bit and take her things. She avoided to look at her parents, she really wasn't ready to talk to them about Faith and the crazy feelings she had for that girl.

During the drive to the airport, Buffy didn't say a single word. She still felt completely emotionally drained and thought the words would just diminish what she felt inside.

Hank went to buy plane tickets and was actually thankful that his favorite three women didn't follow him. He never saw Buffy act that way and it was scary, scary beyond words. He loved her more than anything, she was, after all, his first born, and all he wanted to do was to protect her. Love was something he couldn't protect her from, though. It seemed like Buffy really loved that brunette girl and as much as he didn't like it or understand it, he hated to see her hurt. A part of him hoped it was just a phase she was going through, but a bigger part knew it was something way stronger than just a phase. Her usually bright eyes, and that infectious smile, were gone. She looked like a broken doll and he just hoped the change of scenery would help her deal with her problems.

Buffy hoped for the same thing. She looked at her hands, that were covered in scratches, and she clutched them when her mother asked: "Buffy, are you ok? You haven't said a word since we've left... Why didn't you tell us about this girl? I don't like to see you hurt, and I can't help you if you shut me out."

"I'll be ok. Don't worry about me."-Buffy said, shortly, wishing she could actually believe those words. All she could hear in her head was Faith's song. It was on repeat, making her heart beat faster and her soul crash all over again.

"Hope so, baby. You know you can call any time and come back if you don't like it there. Maybe you'll meet someone new there... Someone..."

"Male?"-Buffy asked, bitterly. Joyce nodded, and decided it was better to be quiet, Buffy looked like she was ready to have a fight, the way she said that word was too sharp. Like she was disgusted by the very thought of being with a man, or anyone else, for that matter.

"Mom, leave her alone now. This is really not the time to talk about sexuality."-Dawn stood on Buffy's side, and Buffy thanked her once again, still a little surprised by her sister's attitude. Even though they often fought, at that moment Buffy loved her more than anyone else. Her little sister was growing up and she felt she was truly there for her.

"Ladies, we're ready to fly."-Hank returned, waving the tickets in front of their noses, trying to get them to smile.

"Yay."-Buffy said and managed to muster a tiny smile. Her dad put his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the gates. She felt safe and relieved he asked no questions about her relationship with Faith. Buffy overslept the whole flight, and jumped a little when Dawn shook her when they were about to land. Buffy had the address Giles had given her, with a name Jennifer Calendar written on it. She handed it to the taxi driver and the Summers family drove away towards Buffy's new home. 


	20. Chapter 20

AN/ This chapter is for Jay and Julie. Julie, get better soon :)

Buffy was unusually quiet while driving to her new home. She just hoped the change of scenery would help her get over Faith. Get over Faith. She didn't really want that... She wanted to sort things out with Angel and have Faith with her in Cleveland. It was a chance for a fresh start and she wanted to start fresh just with Faith, not someone male. Why would it have to be someone male when she was never truly happy with anyone of the opposite gender?

Did it mean she was done with guys, that she only wanted girls now? Well, one girl. Faith.

Buffy didn't like labels like 'gay', 'straight', bisexual'. She thought it was just about being really happy and comfortable with someone, and it had nothing to do with gender.

When Faith got home, Angel had already left for work. Good. She really didn't wanna see him. It scared her how much she wanted to break a few bones in his body. She grabbed a beer and drank it as quick as she could, hoping it would hit her at least a little since it was the only beer she had in the fridge.

No such luck. Faith needed at least three or four beers to feel that comforting buzz. Feeling sad and lonely, she decided to pay a visit to Buffy's friends. They were the only bond she had with Buffy at that moment and, as lame as it might sound, she didn't want to let go of it.

Staying at the house with Angel was out of the question and she filled a bag with clothes and stuff she needed and decided to ask Tara and Willow if she could stay with them. She didn't mind paying the rent, as long as she had a bed to sleep in. Buffy's bed. With Buffy's scent and possibly things she'd left behind. It sounded like a very masochistic thing to do, but Faith somehow found it oddly comforting to think about sleeping in Buffy's room.  
She just hoped Willow and Tara would be ok with her staying. She quickly wrote a note for Angel: I won't bother you anymore. Have fun with your English friend and call me if you actually wanna talk. Buffy's gone and it's all your fault so if you want us to be ok again, sort things out with her. F.

Willow and Tara had also gone to work and when Faith got there the house was empty and locked. There was a diner and a bar near by and she decided to go grab something to eat and drink to pass the time. She could see the Rosenberg-Maclay residence from the diner. She'd see them return and she'd ask them if they needed a room mate now that Buffy had gone. For some reason it made her nervous to think about the possibility of being rejected. Faith really didn't think she'd stand it. Losing her brother and the woman she fell in love with was more than enough.

"Buffy, are you nervous about staying here alone? Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"-Joyce asked, hating the idea of leaving her daughter alone. She was still her little girl.

"No, mom, I'm fine... Really."-Buffy said, truthfully. She really needed some alone time and she knew this Calendar woman must have been a good one since she was Giles' friend. He was picky about people he hanged out with.

They arrived in front of a huge villa, surrounded by pine trees and huge walls. Huge black, thick metal door was closed and a guy was standing on the other side of it. Buffy rang a bell, completely stunned. She never expected to see such a huge house.

"Good afternoon. You must be Miss Summers."-the black guy wearing a black suit and a red tie said and Buffy nodded.

"Yup, Miss Summers is me. I am her."-Buffy babbled and cursed herself for talking non sense when nervous.

"I'm Charles Gunn. Miss Calendar is in her library, I'll walk you there."-Charles said, politely shook hands with the rest of the Summers family and led them to the house.

Jenny had been surfing the net and consulting her books too, she was a computer science teacher in Cleveland University and she was busy preparing her next lesson. She loved her job, though, and really enjoyed it.

Charles knocked on the library door and said: "Miss Summers has arrived."

Jenny stood up and said: "Let her in, please..."

Buffy was surprised when she saw Miss Calendar. She expected someone Giles' age, she always thought of him as her substitute father, who was, erm... old. Miss Calendar was in her thirties, had a very nice black hair, big brown eyes that made her look like a doe and a very sexy body. Buffy really started noticing good female bodies and qualities, and Miss Calendar really was an attractive woman.

Miss Calendar looked at Buffy curiously, she expected someone taller and stronger because Giles had told her Buffy had worked as a cop. Before her stood a tiny blonde girl with shiny green eyes and a shy smile. Buffy was really adorable and Jenny thought she looked more like a cheerleader than a cop. They shook hands and Buffy said:

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. Promise I won't make any problems. I don't drink or smoke and I'm single, so..."

"That's good to know... When Rupert asked me if you could come, I agreed and he'd paid me for a month in advance even though I wanted to let you stay for free until your paycheck."

"Giles is crazy... He didn't tell me he'd paid already..."-Buffy felt a little embarrassed, she didn't like to be in debt to anyone.

"Can my parents and sister stay for one night? They'd leave tomorrow morning."

"Of course they can. I've got plenty of room here, and I live alone."

Wow, Jenny Calendar really was a lovely woman. Buffy liked her straight away and it didn't happen so often. Sometimes she was too critical about people. Jenny seemed to be pretty much flawless.

"Miss Summers..."

"Please, call me Buffy..."-Buffy interrupted and Jenny smiled and corrected herself:

"Well, Buffy... I need to finish this up, you and your parents get comfortable and help yourself with anything you need. I don't wanna be rude, but I really have a lot of work to do. We can hang out later..."

"Thank you, Miss Calendar."

"If I can call you Buffy, you can call me Jenny."-Jenny smiled and Buffy returned the smile, finally feeling a bit better about coming here. Maybe staying in Cleveland would be better that she thought.

After having scrambled eggs with bacon, ham and cheese and a sausage, a glass of juice and coffee, Faith was stuffed and feeling a bit better. She went out to have a cigarette and a short walk, she couldn't wait for Tara and Willow to come home.

Angel was unpleasantly surprised when he got to work and Buffy's desk was empty. He couldn't believe she just took off like that, without saying bye. He was hurt, disappointed and angry.

When he ran into Xander he asked, doing his best not to sound too stalkerish: "Hey, Xander. Where's Buffy? Why did she quit?"

"She moved away. Look, Angel, friendly advice: get over her. She doesn't feel the same way and if you keep annoying her, you'll have to go through me."

"Come on, Harris. Tell me where she is. I just wanna talk to her..."

"I'm sure you do. I've got work to do. If Buffy wants to talk to you, she'll write."-Xander said and stormed off before Angel managed to say anything else.

Angel really wasn't happy, he couldn't believe it. His own sister stood in between him and Buffy and now Buffy was gone. He texted Buffy:

Hi. Wish you'd told me you were leaving. Where are you? I wanna see you and talk.

Buffy read his text, deleted it and figured she'd have to change her number. Something was stopping her though. She wanted Faith to have a way to get in touch. Faith... it hurt her just to think about her and she couldn't stop.

She was determined not to let her depression and heartbreak spoil the last day with her family, so the blonde forced her cutest smile and joked with them even though she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a week.

When Faith thought the time really froze just to spite her, she saw Willow and Tara come back home. She grabbed her backpack and ran to them.

"Hi, Faith..."-they were both very surprised to see Faith, looking kind of hopeful and holding on her backpack that looked stuffed.

"Hey, guys... This is gonna sound strange and it's ok if you say no, but... Can I stay with you? I'll get a job, pay for rent, whatever. I just don't wanna stay with Angel anymore."

Faith looked kind of lost and broken, biting on her lower lip and they just couldn't say no to her. Buffy's departure must have hit her pretty hard.

"Well, sure you can stay... Don't worry about the rent. Just get some food or stuff when you can. Buffy would be happy to have you here."-Willow said and gently patted Faith's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's why she left me."-Faith said, bitterly.

"She cares about you, Faith. Never doubt that. You guys are gonna be ok. Come on in now, make yourself comfortable and we'll have lunch."-Tara said and unlocked the door. It was strange to come home without Buffy there... It felt kind of..empty. Buffy was like a hurricane sometimes, so good at turning things upside down, both literally and figuratively and Tara loved her, her energy and enthusiasm about certain things were contagious. She just hoped Buffy would be happy in Cleveland...

Faith really wanted to believe Tara's words, but she just nodded, not knowing what to say, but: "Thank you so much, girls."

"You're welcome..."

She threw her backpack on the couch and ran to the kitchen after her new house mates, hoping spending time with them would help her keep her mind off of Buffy at least for a minute.


	21. Chapter 21

AN/ I've really had fun while writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it too.

The first night in Cleveland was the longest in Buffy's life. She couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Faith, Angel, her friends, the new job... It felt like her head would burst completely. At five in the morning she decided she'd just take a shower, go with her parents to the airport and then check in to the Cleveland Police Department.

The house was so quiet and Buffy cursed herself for making too much noise while walking, yawning, breathing...

She admired the bathroom, it was the coolest ever. There was a huge tub with a radio installed in and a massager. She could set up where she wanted the water to massage her and she just sat down and let the water cover her body from every side. It was like heaven and she never wanted to get out.

"Buffy?"-her mother knocked on the door and Buffy sighed and checked what time it was. She jumped a little when she realized she'd spent the whole out drowning in the waterfall. It felt so good, like really gentle fingers caressed her body. It definitely needed a soft touch...

"I'm coming!"-Buffy yelled and wrapped herself up in a towel.

"Honey are you ok? Did you get any sleep?"-Joyce asked, noticing how pale Buffy was.

"No, not really. I'll sleep later. Hopefully my first day at work won't suck."-Buffy said and headed to her room. She decided to dry her hair in there.

Joyce Summers was really worried about her daughter. She looked like a shadow of herself. Even the previous day, while they were all hanging out, Buffy was so distant. Her laughter sounded so fake, there was no shine in her beautiful green eyes and Joyce just hoped she'd get over this heartbreak soon.

She sighed sadly and went to take a quick shower. They really needed to get going.

Hank was already outside, talking to Jenny and Charles. Jenny was a really nice woman and she asked Charles to drive them to the airport. She didn't have to go to work till nine, so she didn't need him then.

Buffy dried her hair and put on her police outfit so she wouldn't have to go back from the airport, but just take a cab. She didn't wanna look like a mummy on her first day so she put on some light make up and lip gloss and went to have coffee with Jenny.

"You look like a model in a police uniform, not a cop."-Jenny smiled, thinking how cute the girl was.

"Well, thanks!"-Buffy smiled and wondered if Jenny was just being nice or actually flirting with her.

"You're welcome... When do you think you'll finish work? Do you wanna go out for lunch?"-Jenny asked and Buffy was sure that she indeed was flirting.

"I should be done by five if they don't want me to stay longer... Lunch sounds great."-Buffy agreed, thinking it could be a nice distraction. Jenny really was a good looking woman.

"It's a date then..."

"It's a...date?"-Buffy asked and Jenny just smiled, so Buffy got a bit nervous. Faith was the only woman she ever wanted and this was... too fast. And, we all know what Buffy is like when she's nervous. She babbles. This time was no different.

"Uh, a date it is. But, is it, you know, a date date or just a date?"

Jenny looked a bit confused and Buffy tried her best to explain:

"You see, a date date is a real date, where we, like, court each other. Oh god, I've just said 'court'! Well, you know, hmm, should I get you flowers or something? And a date is different than a date date, cause it's friendly, no courting, no flowers, no kisses, no sex... I'm not saying there would be any kisses or sex on a date date, but it could happen... Some people do it all the time.. Not that I'm one of those people, I've only slept with a couple of guys and a girl! One girl!"-Buffy said it so quickly she needed to catch a breath. Then she blushed and realized Jenny was watching her curiously, trying not to laugh.

"I've just made a complete fool of myself, haven't I? Cause you meant a friendly date, not a date date! You have to shut me up when I get like this!"

"Buffy... Honey, you're pretty and a real nummy treat, but I just don't lean that way. It's good you're so... honest. I like you."-Jenny smiled and Buffy turned really red.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry... I'll understand if you don't want to go to lunch with me after my freaky babble fest!"

"No, lunch sounds great. I'd like to get to know you better since we're gonna live together...but, you don't have to bring me flowers."

"Check. No flowers. I should go now. I'll see you later... Call me."-Buffy said, wrote down her cell phone number and wondered if giving her number seemed like flirting to Jenny. Just to clear that up, she said:

"You're gonna need my number often, I guess... So, here it is. I'm not saying this seductively. God, I shouldn't be allowed to talk!"

"See you later, Buffy! Good luck at work!"-Jenny said, smiling. That girl really was something. She liked her and really looked forward to getting to know her better. But not to have a date date, or fun fun, but so she could find out what Rupert Giles has been up to. She always kind of had a crush on her British friend, but they were both too shy to act on it. Maybe someday they'd stop being so shy...

Buffy cursed herself for being so silly and just hoped she wouldn't get another babble attack at work. She didn't want her new collegues to think she was a basket case.

She called Willow and Tara's apartment while waiting outside for her parents and Dawn. There was no answer so she left a message:

"Hey guys. You're not here so I'll just talk to the machine. I'm about to go to the airport with my family and then starting my first day at work. Wish me luck! I don't wanna embarrass myself somehow, I've managed it once already today! And look at the time, it's quite early! Well, just wanted to let you know I'm ok, I live in a huge villa, and Jenny is really nice! She's quite pretty too, younger than I expected her to be! Anyway, call me later! I miss you guys already! Loveee you!"

Buffy never, in her wildest dreams didn't think her best friends wouldn't be the one who would hear her message.

Faith woke up early too and went to make herself a cup of instant coffee. She didn't wanna wake Willow and Tara up so she just took her cup and went out to have a cigarette.

While she was smoking outside, Buffy was sharing her monologue with her friends' phone.

The red light on the phone was blinking and since Faith had never had a phone with a voice mail, first she thought the red light meant the battery was dying. Then she realized there was a button and she pressed it.

Her heart beat faster when she heard Buffy's voice. She hoped Buffy would mention her at least once, but she didn't. Instead she mentioned some Jenny woman she lived with! Unbelievable! Faith was really hurt and angry and she went out for another cigarette, unsure if she should text Buffy or not.

She knew angry texts were never a good idea, but she couldn't help it. Buffy sounded so happy! She didn't know Buffy hadn't slept all night and was just hyper and really heartbroken, so she wrote:

"So, Jenny, ha? Damn, you've just left and already replaced me with a new girl! Fuck you!"

Then she turned off her phone, cause she didn't really want to know if Buffy had anything to say. Anger really took off her mind at that point and she just wanted to break something.

That little blonde already moved on, found a new life and a new woman and I'm here, unable to sleep cause of her scent that's all over the sheets!-Faith thought, left a note for Willow and Tara and went out. She really needed some fresh air. And a job, to keep busy and get Buffy out of her head.

Buffy was on the way to the airport when she saw Faith's text. What the hell was that about? How did Faith know about Jenny? And how the hell did she come to a conclusion that there was anything between her and Jenny? Buffy was confused, but also hurt cause Faith actually thought she could be with anyone else.

She wrote back: "I don't know how you know about Jenny, but I'm deeply offended by your accusation! I was awake all night thinking about you and you think I could just go fuck someone else!? I thought you knew me better. Bye."

Her eyes teared up a little and she quickly blinked the tears away. She wouldn't let that stupid text spoil her first day at work.

"Buffy? Are you ok?"-Dawn asked her and caught her hand gently.

"I'll start charging for that question. I'm ok, Dawnie. I'm gonna miss you."

"Never thought I'd say that, but I'm gonna miss you too..."-Dawn joked and kissed her sister.

Buffy punched her playfully and said: "I'm quite lovable, and you're a pain in the ass, so I should be the one surprised by the fact that I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh, bite me. Hey, are you gonna get in touch with Faith?"-Dawn whispered and Buffy confessed:

"I've just texted her, actually. Somehow she found out I live with Jenny and she accused me of having an affair."

"So, you're not really ok then?"

"I'm far from ok, Dawnie, but I'll be... Don't worry about me."

Dawn squeezed Buffy's hand tighter and smiled a little, hoping her sister really would be ok. She really looked broken lying in the garden after Faith had gone. Dawn really never wanted to see her broken like that again.

Willow and Tara woke up and their first thought was to go wake up Buffy.

Then they remembered Buffy had gone, but they still headed to her room to check on Faith.

The bed was empty and Willow said: "She must be downstairs..."

Faith wasn't there either, but then Tara noticed a note that said: "Needed to get out... You have one voice mail. I'll see you later. Faith."

"Voice mail?"-Willow asked and pressed the button. She smiled when she heard Buffy's voice and understood why Faith had left. Buffy mentioned another woman's name.

"Oh, jealousy..."-Tara muttered and dialed Faith's number. She didn't want her to do something stupid for no reason.

Faith's phone was turned off and Tara frowned. She didn't like it one tiny bit.

Faith went back home. She forgot to take Fluffy with her and she was lucky that Angel was still home.

"Faith. Where have you been?"-he asked.

"Around. I've just come to take the bunny."

"Buffy gave it to you."-Angel said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, she did. You don't wanna keep him, do you?"

"No, it's ok. I texted her yesterday, but she never replied."-Angel said, feeling a little silly because he was fighting with his own sister over a girl.

Faith turned on her phone and read Buffy's text. She was so relieved there was no other woman in Buffy's life and she felt stupid for going crazy like that. She just wanted to have Buffy back...

"She's ok... She's starting her job today. We both lost her, huh?"-Faith said, hoping it wasn't like that. She decided she would get a job and buy herself a ticket to Cleveland. Buffy was really one of a kind and Faith swore to herself she wouldn't let her go.

"Sorry, Faith, I gotta go to work. Take care of the bunny."

"I will.. See ya, A."

"See ya, sis."  



	22. Chapter 22

AN/ For Jay. Sorry it's taken me ages to update, I hope this chapter will be worth waiting for :)

Saying bye to her family was harder than Buffy thought it would be, but she forced herself not to cry over that too. It was time to write a new page in the new chapter of her life and Buffy knew it would be a challenge, but she was ready to face it.

She caught a cab to the police station and took a deep breath when she got in front of the door.

"Come on, Buffy, you can do it. Get inside."-she whispered to herself and slowly made a step, reaching for the door knob that felt so heavy.

As soon as she entered the building, a tall guy with short gray hair approached her and said: "You must be Miss Summers. I'm Eric Holder."

Buffy was a bit surprised, but she smiled and said: "Nice to meet you Mr. Holder. Thank you for this opportunity."

"You're welcome... I'll be your supervisor. Great, you're ten minutes early so I can show you around and introduce you to your new team."

"That would be great..."-Buffy smiled, glad that her supervisor was a really nice man. People were just starting their morning routine, still looking sleepy, but they all greeted her and made her feel welcome. A stone fell off of her heart and she thought this new job would turn out to be a blessing.

She happily accepted a cup of coffee her new co-worker Kate Lockley gave her. Kate seemed like a nice woman, Buffy liked her straight away and smiled the first sincere smile when she thanked Kate.

"So, you've come from Los Angeles? It must be so great to work there!"-Kate said, not really understanding why anyone would move from L.A. to Cleveland.

"Yeah... It was great. I've learned a lot. It's just.. I needed a change. So here I am. I've just arrived and everyone's made it their priority to make me feel welcome, so I'm pleasantly surprised. So, Miss Lockley, what should I do? Can I help you with anything?"

Buffy was really eager to start working and helping. It would keep her from thinking about Faith every two seconds.

Faith's text message really hurt her and she tried so hard not to think about it. It wasn't easy, though...

"Please call me Kate. Yes, actually you can help me. Last night I arrested a man from Los Angeles and I thought you might be familiar with his past crimes. Something's telling me he's got a criminal record, but I can't access it because he had no ID, wouldn't tell me his name no matter what I'd said, he just said he was from L.A."

"I can take a look, no problem!"-Buffy agreed and smiled to Kate, admiring her piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks, Buffy."-Kate said and started digging through the folders.

Faith decided to head back to Willow and Tara, she couldn't really walk all over town with Floppy in his cage. That was one cute little thing...

She decided to turn on her phone, she felt silly for storming off like that. It's not like it was their fault that Buffy was already over her. She gritted her teeth and got surprised when her phone vibrated as soon as she turned it on.

She read the message Buffy had sent her and cursed herself for jumping to conclusions. She felt like she owed Buffy an apology, but didn't wanna text her; she wanted to hear her voice...

It was still quite early and she wanted to catch Willow and Tara before they head to work, so she stopped a cab and told the guy to hurry up.

"Where the hell is Faith?"-Willow asked and tried to call Faith again, but her phone was still off. She didn't know Faith just decided to turn it back on when she gave up trying to reach her.

"Baby, she'll be back. Jealousy is a bitch, you know that... Buffy is a sweetie, though, and I don't believe she would do anything even if she could."-Tara said and sipped her coffee, wishing Buffy was there. It was so strange without her running around trying to find her clothes or something. That girl was like a hurricane in the morning, trying to do everything at once. Without her the house was so quiet, so boring.

"I know Buffy wouldn't do anything. It was obvious she really cared about Faith. I've never seen her look so happy. I mostly wanted to kick her ex's asses for not treating her the way she deserved. Especially He Who Shall Not Be Named."

"Ugh, Spike. That relationship was just sick."-Tara frowned, remembering seeing Buffy sneak into the house, her clothes dirty and ripped at places... And the bruises she tried to hide but failed miserably. Tara had eagle eyes and she confronted Buffy about Spike countless times, in private, but her friend was just too stubborn and self destructive to listen to her.

"Yeah. He treated her like crap and she kept going back for more. She really deserves a nice relationship for a change, so I really hope she'll sort out things with Faith and Angel."

Faith got back in the house just in time to hear the next thing Tara said:

"We all make mistakes... Buffy's had a share of her own, so I think it's time for her to find someone who'll really love her, someone like Faith. They really have a thing going on... and Spike's probably out of town anyway, the attempt of rape is a big thing. Can't believe he was gonna do that to our Buffster. Jackass."

The attempt of... what?!-Faith felt her blood boil and she wanted to find that guy and cut his fuckin' cock off.

She remembered Buffy's reaction when that idiot in the club pulled her into his arms, she was really shaken and back then Faith didn't understand why it upset her so much. Now she understood and felt anger run through her like a tidal wave.

"Did... did someone... hurt Buffy?"-Faith asked, her voice husky and full of anger and disbelief. She realized her hands were shaking with anger so she curled her fingers into fists.

"Faith... you're back. We've called you so many times!"-Willow said, and Faith just glared at her for a moment before she repeated: "Did someone hurt Buffy?! Answer me!"

"Someone tried to, but Xander stopped him. She got scared, though..."-Willow answered, a little taken aback by Faith's angry face. The girl looked like she was ready to strangle whoever touched Buffy.

"Oh, if I ever see that guy..."-Faith growled and placed Floppy's cage in the corner of the kitchen.

"Faith, did you really get jealous when Buffy mentioned Jenny in the voice mail?"-Tara asked, and Faith felt a little embarrassed. She looked at the floor and said:

"Yeah, I did. I over reacted, I know that now... I texted her and she replied, sounding really disappointed.. I decided not to text her back, I wanna hear her voice when I talk to her... She's probably at work now and I should call her later... I want her back, guys..."

"I know you do, sweetie... I'm sure she'll be waiting for you, though, there's no way she would just jump in bed with anyone. We've just talked about how she'd had her share of mistakes, but you're not one of them..."-Tara said and Faith hugged her tightly, really touched by Tara's words.

"We have to leave for work now... Make yourself at home."-Willow said and Faith hugged her too and said: "Thank you."

Faith did make herself at home, she went through Buffy's stuff and looked at her photo albums. There were photos with some guys too and Faith didn't really like them, but she fought the jealousy and thought she was the one Buffy wanted now, it made her feel a bit better. She texted Buffy:

Hey babe. I'm sorry about my jealous message, I over reacted. I miss you. Let me know when you finish work, I wanna call you and hear your voice. xxxx

Buffy's phone vibrated, but she was at work and she ignored it, she was busy sorting out some files and looking for the one Kate wanted to show to her.

John Doe, Los Angeles, it said.

"Hey, Kate, think I've found it."-Buffy said and opened it.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the file, shocked.

"Are you ok? Do you know who this man is?"

"His name is William Pratt. They call him Spike. He's... my ex boyfriend." 


	23. Chapter 23

"Buffy? Are you ok?"-Kate asked and caught her hand because Buffy looked like she just saw a zombie.

"I... I'm fine. I just... I don't have to see him, do I?"

"Aww, was it a tough break up?"

"That's putting it mildly, trust me..."-Buffy said, concentrating on the files she was sorting, to keep herself from thinking about her relationship with Spike.

Kate was good at reading people, and she could see it wasn't just the ex boyfriend thing that bothered Buffy, something must have happened because she looked a bit too nervous, maybe even scared. She didn't wanna make Buffy uncomfortable, so she decided not to ask anything. To make Buffy relax a little, she said:

"You don't have to see him, Buffy. Besides, even if you did see him, he wouldn't be able to touch you."

Buffy blinked a few times, trying to hide how much even the thought of being touched by Spike upset her.

"I'm ok, Kate, don't worry about me... So, what can I do now?"

Kate smiled and gave Buffy some files to check out, she liked the blonde Californian girl, she seemed so eager to work, help and contribute even though it was her first day at work. Most of the people were so lost when they first started working, but this Summers girl was different, Kate enjoyed watching her work, she was so focused and fast.

By the lunch time, Buffy had done all they asked of her and not once complained about anything, which was really unusual, especially for someone her age. She listened to her co-workers complain about stuff, but never felt like she had something to add, so she just kept quiet and answered just if someone asked her a question. She was just grateful for having a job that would keep her busy.

During lunch she finally checked her phone and smiled a little when she read Faith's text message. Of course, it made it hard to get Faith out of her head again, so she couldn't wait to go back to work.

The Spike problem bugged her too, she wasn't ready to see him and she thought it would probably happen at some point and she decided to ask Kate:

"Hey, so what will happen to Spike now? You never told me why you arrested him."

"He got drunk and smashed the bar inventory last night, and threatened to the bartender when he asked him to leave, so he called the police."

"Sounds like Spike..."-Buffy muttered and took a deep breath.

Faith got bored alone at home, and usually when she was bored, she'd buy some beer and drink while watching some silly tv shows, but she didn't want to be completely useless now that she had two great room mates, so she decided to go groceries shopping and make lunch. She had some savings, but she figured she'd have to find a job.

She ran to the store and bought rice, chili peppers and some chicken and as soon as she got home, she cooked the rice, fried chili peppers just a little and let the chicken fry slowly. It smelled delicious and she couldn't wait for Willow and Tara to come home. She liked her food a bit spicy and she hoped her new friends would like it too. She was just putting food on the plates when she heard Willow and Tara enter the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!"-she yelled and looked down on her funny apron with a little yellow duck on it. She couldn't help giggling, it was so not like her to wear an apron.

"Something smells really good!"-Willow said and they ran to the kitchen.

"Ta-dam!"-Faith said and grinned, really pleased with herself.

"I didn't know you could cook! And, gosh, you look adorable in that apron!"-Tara smiled and hastily grabbed a plate, when she smelled the food she realized how starving she was actually.

"I'm full of surprises..."

"I'm glad you can cook, cause Buffy really can't..."-Willow grinned and laughed when she remembered how pleased with herself Buffy was every time she made simple pancakes.

"Buffy... I texted her earlier, but she never replied."-Faith frowned a little and just looked at her plate for a while, like she was hoping the food would get eaten without her actually putting food in her mouth.

"She's probably still at work. And you know Buffy takes her job seriously."-Tara tried to make her feel better, and Faith was grateful for it.

"You're probably right. I need to see her, girls... Hear her at least. I wonder if she'll call later."

"She promised she'd call every day. Buffy tends to keep her promises."

"Are you tired?"-Kate asked Buffy, who worked like a little bee all day.

"A little. I didn't sleep last night."-Buffy admitted and rubbed her eyes, now that she was done with things she realized how tired she actually was.

"Aww, you need to rest when you get home. You pushed yourself really hard today, I've never seen anyone so focused."

"Thank you. It's not a big deal, really. I love my job and I'm glad I've proven myself helpful."

"More than helpful, actually. Miss Summers, can I talk to you for a second?"-Mr. Holder asked and Buffy looked at Kate, who nodded a little, she had already spoken to their boss and knew that he was really pleased with Buffy.

"Of course."-Buffy answered and followed him to his office, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Mr. Pratt is gonna spend a few weeks in jail, thanks to you. After that he'll be asked to leave town. He's a handful, and since you know him, I would like you to be present when we have him transferred back to Los Angeles. He might co-operate a little bit more if he sees you there, I heard you two know each other."

Buffy was mortified, but she didn't know how to say no to her boss, so she just swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"No problem, sir."-she said, her voice sounding quieter than she wanted it to.

She hated herself for letting that jerk get to her after all that time.

"Great. Well, time to go home. It's very nice to have you on the team, Miss Summers."

"Likewise, sir. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."-Buffy said bye to everyone and left, happy to be outside, able to breathe some fresh air she desperately needed after all that Spike talk. She jumped in the first cab she saw, she couldn't wait to get home. Then she remembered she promised Jenny they would go out for lunch and she really wasn't in the mood to do it, she just wanted to have a long shower and go to bed, so she stopped at the Chinese place just a block away from Jenny's house and ordered a take away.

Hope Jenny likes Chinese.-Buffy thought and hurried home.

"Hello, Buffy! How was your first day?"-Jenny greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks and smiled.

"It was pretty good. Look, I went to pick up some Chinese... I'm a bit too tired to go out for lunch. Hope you don't mind..."-Buffy said, feeling a little uncomfortable. She placed bags with food on the table and smiled when Jenny said:

"It's great. I'm in a stay in-y mood too, actually."

"You sound like me!"-Buffy liked Jenny more and more. The funnier people talked, the happier Buffy was. Giles often told her she abused the English language to the maximum.

"I bet Rupert rolls his eyes every time you add a y in the end of the word."-Jenny giggled and Buffy noticed how gentle her eyes looked when she noticed Giles. Buffy was hundred percent sure Jenny liked him and, being a meddlesome girl as always, she decided to set things into the motion when it was about the two of them, because, knowing Giles she was sure he'd never make the first step.

They started eating and they talked a lot, Buffy thought she was really lucky to live with such a great woman.

"God, I can't breathe, I'm so stuffed."-Buffy said and yawned, she started being even more sleepy now that her stomach was full.

"Oh, so am I... Buffy, you look a bit tired."

"I'm exhausted... I think I'll just shower and go sleep even though it's just six o'clock!"

"Yeah, you should... I'm buying lunch tomorrow..."

"Deal."-Buffy smiled and headed to her bedroom to get some stuff and go shower.

When she was done and comfy in bed, she grabbed her cell phone and typed in Willow's number.

"Hey, Wills!"-Buffy said, and automatically smiled when she heard enthusiasm in Willow's voice when she said:

"Buffy! Hi!"

Faith stopped watching TV when she heard Buffy's name and just stared at Willow in anticipation. She wondered if Buffy would ask to talk to her.

"Say hi to her!"-Tara said.

"Tara and Faith say hi too! How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm ok, just exhausted, I just got in bed and wanted to talk to you before I fall asleep. Say hi to them too..."

"Was work okay, then? Do you like everyone you work with?"

"Yeah, it was great, everyone was really nice. Except... Spike is in Cleveland, Wills, and they asked me to be present when they transfer him back to Los Angeles. I don't know if I can face him..."

"Spike's in Cleveland?!"-Willow repeated, not happy about it at all. She knew how hard it was for Buffy to get over everything. When Faith heard his name, she jumped off of the couch like a hurricane and asked:

"Why is that bastard there? If he touches her, I'll break his fuckin' arms!"

"Faith, calm down..."-Tara said and caught Faith's hand gently to make her calm down.

"Is that Faith? What did she say?"-Buffy asked, hating her heart for speeding up at the sound of Faith's voice.

"She's worried Spike might try something, she heard me and Tara talk about him earlier and got angry. Buff, she cares about you a lot."

Faith smiled when Willow said that, she liked that Willow and Tara were both team Fuffy instead of Bangel.

"I care about her too, Wills. It's just better we're apart for a while.."

"I wanna talk to her!"-Faith exclaimed and grabbed the phone out of Willow's hand before Willow managed to protest.

"Hi, B."

"Fai-th..."-Buffy stuttered a little and felt her stomach do crazy somersaults.

"I just wanted to apologize again, I totally over reacted and you didn't deserve that text message. And if that Spike guy bothers you I'll kick his fuckin' ass."

"It's ok... Don't worry about Spike, nothing's gonna happen. How come you live with Willow and Tara?"

"I like them and it's fun to masturbate in your bed while thinking about you."

"Uh, gross, Faith!"

Faith grinned at the expressions on Willow and Tara's faces, they could totally imagine Buffy's reaction and they laughed.

"Just kidding, babe. Don't get ya knickers in a twist! I just thought it would be better if I didn't live with Angel. We talked a little, though, I think we're better now."

"Are you? I'm happy to hear that. Faith, I'm absolutely exhausted, I'm gonna go now... Talk tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Hey, I can get online too so we can use that camera thingy and see each other. I'm not good with the tech stuff, but Red will show me."

"That would be cool. Kiss Wills and Tara for me... Bye."

"What, I don't get a kiss?"

"Mwaaaaaaah!"-Buffy made a kissing noise and Faith grinned and did the same. They hanged up and both just smiled for a while and when Buffy fell asleep, for the first time in ages, she did it with a smile on her lips...  



	24. Chapter 24

Buffy slept like a baby for twelve hours and didn't wanna get out of bed when her alarm went off. She yawned and stretched and thought about a dream she had. It was nice and Buffy was disappointed it wasn't true.

Buffy's dream

It's sunny and warm and Buffy is on a sandy beach, looking at the sunset. Willow and Tara are there, laughing at some internal joke and kissing gently, but Buffy doesn't listen to them, she just stares into the ocean, that looks like it's covered in diamonds. Buffy feels nice, warm wind on her face and she closes her eyes to enjoy the moment. The wind feels like fingers on her body, making her tingle and smile, she just relaxes and forgets about everything for a moment, but then she realizes she can no longer hear Tara and Willow talking, so she opens her eyes. They're not there anymore and she's not on a beach, and she's confused for a moment, she gets up and starts walking. She doesn't know where she is and where she's going, but she doesn't mind at all. She needs some alone time and it's relaxing to walk. There are nice trees around her, and a lake, birds singing and Buffy smiles to herself and starts humming a melody. She sits on the bench underneath a big, oak tree and stares in the distance, unsure if there are Xander and Anya walking towards her, or she's just imagining things. It's them and they wave at her and ask her if she wants to go for a drink, but Buffy replies she's waiting for someone. They leave and Buffy wonders who it is she's waiting for, and then feels hands massaging her neck and shoulders... She doesn't have to ask who it is, she recognizes the touch. Faith's hands... They feel so good, Buffy's body relaxes and she smiles... Faith doesn't say a word, she just keeps moving her hands lower, and just when Buffy thinks Faith's gonna cup her breasts, Faith whispers: Time to wake up, B. Can't you hear the alarm?

"Arghhh, noooo..."-Buffy whispered when the alarm rang again, five minutes later.

It was one of those vivid dreams, and she could still FEEL Faith's hands on her body. It was driving her crazy and she forced herself to get up, washed up and dressed. When she got downstairs, Jenny was there, waiting for her with hot coffee, cold milk and doughnuts, just like Buffy liked it.

"Morning!"-Jenny said and sipped her coffee, going through the newspapers, but she put them away when Buffy joined her.

"Morning! Mmmm, coffee and doughnuts! Thanks, Jenny!"

"You're welcome... I can take you to work today, I need to pass by the police station."-Jenny said and Buffy smiled, really grateful. Jenny was such an amazing person, she knew her mission would be to pair her up with Giles. They were a perfect couple!

Faith was surprised she woke up early again, she really loved to sleep. She just didn't want Willow and Tara to think she was a waste of space and she decided it was time to look for a job. It bothered her she didn't think she was capable of doing anything because she was more out of school than actually attending classes.

The newspapers were in front of the front door and Faith started looking for advertisements while having her cup of coffee and a cigarette. She smiled when she read an adverisement that said:

Tae kwon do teacher for kids, ages 6-12. call 555 8187.

Faith had a black belt in tae kwon do and thought it was a perfect job for her. It might be just temporary, but she really liked the idea.

Tara and Willow got downstairs, holding hands and Faith once again thought they were the most adorable couple she's ever seen. She was never a very romantic person and she still couldn't believe she actually sang that sappy song to Buffy. Her cheeks reddened when she remembered. She preferred wild sex and she couldn't wait to get her hands on the certain blonde girl; after that she would never think about running off again.

"Hi guys! I've just applied for a job. Can you give me a ride to the sports' center?"

"Of course! Good luck, Faith! What's the job?"-asked Willow.

"A tae kwon do trainer for kids! Awesome, ha? And I'll get in a better shape again and kick Buffy's ass for running away from me!"-Faith grinned and winked. She was like a ball of enegry suddenly, she couldn't stand still for a second and she couldn't wait to see if she would get a job.

"That sounds really great! Except the part with kickin' Buffy's ass!"-Tara joked and was happy to see how excited Faith looked about the new job. It would be a good distraction, and it would get her some money saved up. Tara decided she would give Faith some money to go to Cleveland if she needed it.

Seeing Buffy that hurt and broken was something she really never wanted to see again. It was obvious that Buffy and Faith really cared about each other and she just wanted them to have a happy ending.

"Hey, Buffy!"-Kate yelled just when Buffy was about to enter the police station.

"Kate! Hi!"

They smiled to each other and Buffy felt like she made a new friend; it was a nice feeling. The day started really well and Buffy smiled, really glad she chose this place to move to.

"Miss Summers! So glad you've come early again. Come with me."-Mr. Holders said and handed her a cup of Starbucks' coffee.

"Come where?"-Buffy hoped he wasn't taking her to see Spike, she really dreaded that moment.

"To see our John Doe, aka Mr. Pratt."

That's my luck. Just when I thought I might actually have a good day.-Buffy thought and felt her stomach clench and heart beat faster. She wasn't ready to see Spike. She was sure she'd never be ready. Her boss noticed she turned a bit pale and asked her if she was ok, and Buffy nodded weakly.

She didn't want him to think she was a wuss, she was new and needed to prove herself. She took a deep breath and walked towards Spike's cell, but after a moment she just abruptly stopped and asked: "Why are we going to see him now? I thought he would stay locked up for a few weeks..."

"Everybody else is busy, and I need you to guard his cell. You know him and I thought he wouldn't be rude to you like he's been to the other guards. Just for a few hours, until Wesley gets back, then you can go back to your office and help Kate."

"Ok... No problem..."-Buffy said and forced herself to continue walking, hoping those few would fly by."

"Buffy! Bloody hell!"- Spike was really surprised when he saw her approach his cell. Buffy didn't say anything, she didn't trust her own voice at that moment, she just nodded. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"-Spike asked, still not quite believing his eyes. He never thought he'd see her again.

"I work here."-Buffy said shortly and avoided to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, Buffy. See you later."-her boss said and smiled to her, and Buffy felt like she'd fall apart. Spike was there, and even though there were bars between them, she felt like he was crawling all over her, touching her the way no one else ever did. It made her think of bad things and she felt dirty.

"Summers... It's been a while..."-Spike said in a husky voice, coming close to the bars, wishing he could just make her forget about what had happened between them and convince her to let him fuck her again. After her, he never had such a wild lover. She knew how to make it hurt at the wrong places, and she could definitely take pain he was inflicting her. He couldn't help getting aroused, it was unbelievable how easily she made him so hard.

Buffy moved a bit further away from the bars to make sure he couldn't reach her if he tried to, and she said, without looking at him:

"Yeah. I'm just doing my job, I'm not here for chit-chat, so just pretend I'm someone you've never seen in your life, ok?"

It wasn't so easy to keep her voice calm, but Buffy somehow managed to say the sentence without stuttering, and she was proud of herself.

"Buffy... Look at me. I'm sorry I... I shouldn't have done... I was crazed out. Been thinking about you a lot."

Buffy wasn't expecting to hear an apology, so she turned to look at him, surprised. She didn't know she needed to hear him apologize, but when he did, she felt kind of relieved. Her eyes got teary and she said:

"You really hurt me, Spike. I... I forgive you, but I don't want anything to do with you."

They looked into each other's eyes and thought about the same thing: The first and the last time they were together.

Flashback

Buffy's walking back home from work, she just started working at the police station, but she doesn't really want to go home. She doesn't know how to look Willow in the eyes after she got hurt so bad, she keeps thinking she could have saved Willow if she had just come a bit earlier. So, lately, instead of going back home she stops at this bar, Willy's, which is a proper hole, for lonely drunks, to have a few drinks.

Every day she sees this bleached guy who calls himself Spike there, and he always comes to her to flirt and talk. After a few shots, Buffy doesn't mind when he puts his hand on her knee and moves it upwards...

"Spike, what are you doing?"-she asks, her voice sounding a little slurred.

He doesn't say anything, he just moves his hand in between her legs and squeezes her sex through the jeans. She stares angirly into his eyes, but for some reason she doesn't tell him to stop. He gives her a cheeky smile and squeezes harder, then pulls her towards the exit.

"Let's go some place more private, Goldilocks."-he whispers and Buffy follows him, feeling like her brain stopped working and her legs just did their own thing.

Spike takes her to his van, and opens the back door for her. There is a mattress and Buffy wonders how many girls he'd fucked there, but she's too drunk to really care.

He closes the door behind him and growls a little while walking to her. She's taking her shirt off and she's wearing a sexy black bra... He gets aroused and quickly takes off his pants and boxers and orders her to get naked-quickly.

He admires her sexy, toned body, and he can't wait to take over it, make it his. When she's finally completely naked, he pushes her down on her knees and quickly pushes his hard cock into her mouth.

She gags a little and tries to move away, but he holds her firmly in place and fucks her mouth harder.

Buffy is a little surprised, no one ever treated her that way, but a little voice in her head tells her: "This is good. You totally deserve to be treated like a bitch for not helping Willow on time, so don't complain about it."

She closes her eyes and he slaps her hard, which makes her open them in shock. "Look at me..."-he whispers and sends shivers through her body. He pulls her hair hard and makes her gag so hard, and when she can't even catch a breath anymore, he pushes her down on the mattress and before she even manages to breathe properly, he enters her from behind and smacks her ass a few times. She holds on to the pillow and still can't believe it's happening, he's so rough and it hurts her... It's so humiliating to be treated that way, but she LIKES it and starts moaning louder.

Spike looks down on her and she turns her head to look at him and bites her lip hard when he stucks his nails in the tender skin on her ass and scratches her so hard a few drops of blood ran down and he smacked her ass hard, causing her to scream out loud.

Drops of sweat roll down Buffy's forehead and all of her body shakes, but she doesn't stop him. His hands travel all over her body, roughly marking her with scratches, pinches and smacks.

Just when she thinks he's gonna finish or get a little more gentle, he flips her over to be able to fuck her and kiss her while doing it. His mouth hungrily takes her's and she kisses him back hard, moving her hips to get him even deeper. He grabs her breasts hard and pulls her nipples, squeezing her small sexy breasts like they are rubber balls, and she sobs in pain and stares at him with her mouth slightly open. She breathes faster and he whispers:

"Fuck you're one naughty little thing... Oh, all the things I wanna do to that body..."

Buffy can't believe her own brain at that moment, but she whispers: "I'm alone at home tomorrow afternoon..."

End Of Flashback

That's how it all started at she shook her head a little to chase the thought away, desperately wanting a shower, it made her feel so dirty.

"You ok, Summers?"-Spike asked, Buffy wandered away.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..."-Buffy said, sounding and looking really distracted, and Spike whispered:

"You thought about our good times together, didn't you?"

"Those weren't good times, Spike. I wanna shower ten times when I think about it. Stop it, ok? Just fuckin' shut up!"-Buffy yelled, feeling like her blood was boiling and travelling to the direction of her face, which felt scorching hot suddenly.

"You're blushing, awww..."

"Spike, seriously, shut up!"

"Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

"None of your business. I was really nervous when I thought of seeing you again, but now I'm just annoyed and getting angry."

"You just need to get fucked really hard, Summers. Your boyfriend doesn't know how to treat you right."

"I have a girlfriend. And she can make me feel a hundred times better. She's nothing like you."

"Oh, come on, Buffy... Stop lying to yourself, you loved every second of our little games. You were fuckin' soaked when I fucked your ass and had you tied up in your own bedroom while your friends were watching tv downstairs... You loved it!"

"I didn't! God, just shut up!"-Buffy wished she could just storm off, out of the station, out of Cleveland, out of the fuckin' continent, just to get away from him. She was stuck there until her boss came to the rescue and she felt like she was again tied up and helpless. Spike laughed at her, she looked so upset and he thought it was hot.

"Oh you so did... You liked it even when your screams made Xander come and beat the shit out of me. You're a dirty little bitch underneath your little cute mask. I know you... I know you better than anyone... Why don't you just give in to your urges and come to me right now and let me fuck you hard. Come on, get in the cell."

" .Insane."-Buffy said though her teeth and checked the time. She was there barely twenty minutes and she didn't think she could stand to stay for another moment.

Kate had noticed the expression on Buffy's face when she heard she would have to guard Spike's cell and she decided to go check if Buffy was ok.

When Buffy saw her, she felt so relieved she wanted to hug and kiss her for coming.

Spike was just starting to talk about how he could fuck her brains out better than her girlfriend who didn't even know her, and Buffy really didn't wanna hear any more of his shit.

"Kate, hi!"-Buffy sounded so relieved, and Spike moved away from the bars and sat on the bed.

"Buffy, everything ok here? Do you want me to stay here instead?"

"Kate, you have no idea how much..."

Buffy looked all shaken up and Kate said: "Just go to your office, if Holder says something I'll talk to him."

"I owe you a big one!"-Buffy said, and hugged her, feeling like she just got her head out of a bucket of water that was making her unable to breathe.

"Lunch is on you later!"-Kate said and smiled.

"Definitely! THANK YOU!"-Buffy said and ran off.

Her hands were shaking and she poured herself a big glass of water and drank it fast.

This was way too much, she didn't wanna see Spike ever again, and she just hoped he wouldn't start bothering her again...


End file.
